Loneliness, Anger, and Discovery
by nethowin
Summary: A lone Pokemon searches for new beginnings in a place very unfamiliar to him. New experiences are found while he observes various ways of living for other beings.
1. Prologue

**Loneliness, Anger, and Discovery**

Prologue

Alone. That's all I've known and remembered. The feeling is eating away at my heart as time progresses. Piece by piece I'm slowly losing myself; I could feel it. What better place to experience sadness than the ocean floor?

_Stay my child. Be still. I will return. You are safe here._ Those were the absolute last words my mother spoke to me. And to her word, I stayed, waiting, hoping, wishing I could see her again.

For seven years I've stayed. For seven years I hoped. For seven years I wished. Seven long years I've survived by myself with no other in this deserted ocean floor. Time made me realize one thing and one thing only. My mother isn't coming home. I am but a lonely being, maturing in the only place where no other being dares to venture.

The cold doesn't bother my body anymore. The darkness does not blind me, but I know it is there. This place, my home at the bottom of the vast ocean, is all I've known for the past eleven years of my life. Mystery surrounds my home. Is there more to this place? I wonder. There must be, there has to. Sounds originate beyond my home. They are as quiet as can be, but if I listen close, I hear them. But...what lies beyond? It haunts my dreams or rather, my life. What if there are beings more aggressive than the currents that pass by on occasion? Will they hurt me? Will I survive?

The horrible thoughts sends shivers down my spine as I try to comfort myself by curling up, floating just above the ocean floor as the currents lightly push my body to their destination. I've become too scared, but I can't stay here any longer. There must be a place in existence where I can be free from these abusive feelings. I'm tired of waiting. Those sounds need to be found. They are calling out to me for exploration. Death may be waiting, but...it's a chance I'm willing to take

One thing remains in my wondrous mind. One thing trying to hold me back.

My mother.

_Stay my child. — You are safe here._

She is not coming back. 


	2. Chapter 1

A new beginning is about to unfold, one that involves risks.

I can't help but feel fear in my heart as I prepare my body for the journey ahead. Upper and lower body? Wings? Tail? I'm glad. None of my limbs are in any sort of pain. Yes. I am ready to face the inevitable. Fear shall not tame me.

Starting my journey, I look back one last time to the view of my childhood home. The place where I mastered swimming, played with currents, cried my heart out, ate enjoyable food, and dreamt all sorts of dreams. My heart aches with sadness as tears immediately join their fellow element from my eyes. Am I truly ready? No, I refuse to turn back now. I must finish what I start.

Perhaps I will return to this place in the future. I smiled. Yes, I shall. Turning upwards, I began, swimming into the unknown.

A while has passed and I haven't seen anything new, absolutely nothing. Currents have altered since climbing higher; some lighter and stronger. Hopeless thoughts begin to engulf my mind. Does it go on forever? Am I entitled to be without anyone for the remainder of my life?

Panting lightly, I came to a stop. It seems my endurance is not what I expected. My body cries for rest as fatigue washes over me. Curling my body, I close my eyes to dream once more. Hope still remains in my heart; I haven't given up just yet.

_'Sleep my child...my joy of life. None shall hurt you little one, I will protect you. Know always...I love you, with all my heart._

I awoke in tears, crying from a dream I've had so many times before. How I miss being alongside you mother. Hearing your soft, loving voice feels as though you cleanse my mind free of all negativity. And when you sing your melody, it soothes my heart and soul...Why did you abandon me? I was still so young...

A loud as I could, I let out a wail into pure darkness that surrounds my being. It's my only way of exhausting my intense misery and frustration.

But, pout as I might, it will not restore the damage that's done. It's in the past, I keep telling myself.

Proceed onwards, that's all I need to do. Feeling where to ascend once more, I continue to swim faster and harder to the ultimate goal, if it exists.

...I found something! Moments later, a small object came into view that looked very odd. I hesitantly came closer for examination but a safe distance away, just in case it attacked. This object took on a sphere shape which one half was red and the other white. At first, I didn't know what to think of the ball, but since it was just floating there, I moved it with my wing. Nothing. Lifeless. That was not exactly what I was seeking out but it's a start.

What is it anyway? Where did it originate? So many questions that need answering but no one to do so. Out of boredom, I moved around the sphere, trying to see what it does. All I found while playing was how easy it was to move; very light. Without my interaction, it doesn't move at all. Neither up nor down. Like me, it's just there, traveling to an unknown destination only along with the currents.

Securing a hold of the object using my foot, I proceeded with my journey and on to the next surprise; positive or negative.


	3. Chapter 2

_I heard a familiar cry from afar; it sounded like soft, quiet melodies. Looking in the general direction of the sound, my curiosity got the better of me as I began making my way to the source. As I got closer, that melody grew slightly louder and...Sad._

_Only one being can possibly be producing those sorrowful cries._

_Her._

_She returned? Pushing myself toward my home, a figure floating above the ground faintly began to appear into a much larger outline of myself. She's home!_

_"Mother!" I mentally cried out to her._

_She must have heard me since she glanced in every direction until I was found. I wanted to nestle right up to her soft feathers. I wanted to show her how much I've longed her to be by my side once more after what seemed like forever. I wanted her presence, her lullaby, her care._

_What I received was an extremely painful strike to my back from her tail, which forced me to slam hard onto the ocean floor. Since my belly made direct contact with the surface, I struggled to regain my breath._

_My feelings were upset by the unexpected attack. I felt like crying if not for the immense pain I was experiencing. Suddenly my body began to glow bright blue from her powers she once explained. Lifting me up, my mother forced me to face her eyes which held extreme frustration and aggression. My body couldn't move as darkness began to partially fill my vision. The one and only view I had was her._

_"You dare leave?" She mentally shouted in my mind, clearly full of hatred. "I strictly told you to remain here!"_

_I felt so exposed and scared. She was searching my mind for experiences, feelings, and thoughts._

_Hesitantly, I mentally answered back with fear in my mind, "I-I thought you wouldn't return, mother."_

_She snarled at my message, annoyed. "I said what was true. Yet..." Moving her head to stare deeper into my fear-filled eyes, "You did not stay!"_

_Unexpectedly, she forced my small body to raise and descend at a violent speed toward the rocks that lay atop the ocean floor. This time, my back side made a painful contact and I felt some pierce through my flesh. I couldn't help but cry out in pain for the seconds that felt like hours._

_Consciousness slowly drained from my body as I floated in place after recoil. My eyes felt heavy and the massive pain prevented movement. Why was she hurting me, physically and mentally?_

_All my mother did was gaze at my motionless, injured body. "You are no child of mine."_

_My heart broke after hearing those words. A single tear managed to escape my eye as I closed both from pain. I couldn't bring myself to believe what was occurring. As seconds go by, crackling sounds began to originate from my mother's direction; similar to the sounds of a beam attack she once tried teaching me._

_I was right._

_Opening one eye halfway from my upside down position, a sphere of light began growing around her beak as she took aim...towards me._

_This is it. I'm leaving this lonely life and the one who's sending me, is the only being I ever knew._

_Panic and fear was all I knew at that moment. I couldn't think straight knowing that I'm going to die and no words came to mind; so I didn't say anything as the massive concentrated energy traveled to me._

My eyes flashed open as I felt my heart beating rapidly from that terrifying nightmare. As my mind struggled to realize, I tried to pace out my breathing. Calm. Be calm. Would she ever do anything such as resorting to aggression? I feel guilty for leaving but, will she ever return? If so, will she hate me for leaving?

Panic was returning to my body and mind as I rapidly shook my head; trying to rid these negative thoughts. No, it was only a dream. Never imagine such horrible...possibilities.

I slowly glanced up and find the sphere in front of me. It must have loosened from my hold while sleeping.

What is our purpose, I wonder. Do you have meaning, the red and white sphere? In response, the sphere just rotated along with a light push by the slow current we are currently traveling in. Nothing. Once again, lifeless and useless but...it's all I have.

The water is getting warmer, I'm finding. The more I ascend, the warmer it gets; not that it bothers me since it's only a little change. I only hope that when or if I do go far enough, that the heat won't be too dangerous. I let out a sigh, just another reason to return home. I can't though, there's not a single soul to return to. I must go on.

The moment I took hold of the sphere, I let it go just as quickly if not faster. I must have made it angry since a blinding light appeared, causing me to immediately close my eyes and look away.

What was happening? Panicking, again, I pushed myself away from the source as hard as I could and braced for an attack.

It never came.

The light faded away, but what was left instantly astonished and shocked me. The sphere was still present, but there was something there in addition, much larger than the sphere. I squinted my eyes in an attempt to examine the new mystery. What-

...It moved!

I instantly shot further backwards with a distance I considered safe. My heart pounded and my eyes gazed toward the unknown creature, fully alert.


	4. Chapter 3

The first sound it made was a squeaky yawn and what looked like stretching. I couldn't help but feel happiness growing inside me as I observed the new being.

Distance prevented specific details of what this creature appeared to look like, but it mostly had a circular shaped body with what I assumed to be a head above and small fin-looking limbs below.

"Wh-where am I?" It asked. The creature's voice sounded feminine, like my mother's but without the calm, loving voice she always had; my mother didn't speak from her mouth either. "Lerane? Where are you?" She started looking in all directions, making me jump upon realization. "It's so dark..." she mumbled to herself, remaining still.

I didn't know what to do. If I approach her, will she attack me? I certainly hope not. Who or what is Lerane? Are there others?

Hesitantly, I slowly moved toward the new being; wondering along the way how one of her size was created so quickly from the sphere.

She gasped, "Wh-who's there?" She was looking straight in my direction, forcing me to instinctively stop.

My heart felt like it skipped a beat. Little to no ideas came to my mind on what to say, but reaching out to her mind, I silently spoke, "...Hello."

"Who are you? Why are you in my head?" She shouted, making me retreat in fear.

"Please," I quickly told her, scared. "I mean no harm."

She leaned her head forward and spoke in a harsh tone, "Who are you?"

I haven't been called by my name since...her disappearance. "M-my name...is Nylus," I shyly replied. Just remembering my past fills my heart with the feeling of isolation.

"No. I mean _who_ are you?" she questioned again, this time her tone lightened.

Who am I? I feel as though I am the definition of loneliness. "I don't know exactly what you mean," I answered truthfully.

"Could you come closer?" She asked with a voice that hinted curiosity.

I wasn't exactly sure that her request was safe, but after some thought, I agreed. As I closed the distance, her features began to become clear.

Her head was positioned way above her body which took on a oval shape with a small horn placed her forehead and ears that curled, all supported by a long neck. A half rock-looking shell covered her back which gave a dark-gray colour. Her body, overall, was coloured blue along with a cream colour underbody.

I stopped when she let out a quiet gasp. "Something wrong?" I asked, still observing her form.

"You-you're," she stuttered, immediately lowering her head and voice. "Please forgive me great one for being rude. I only heard stories about you."

I was completely confused. "Great one? I've done nothing great in my life. Actually," I pondered, "I believe _you_ are the great one here. You're the first being I've met besides my mother!" I happily declared.

She looked back up quickly, "The first? But...how? Where's your mom?"

My gaze was instantly shot down as short but hurtful memories once again gathered.

A moment of complete silence filled the area until she spoke with a soft and worried voice, "What happened?"

The words that instantly formed in my head were the only ones that kept recurring as my one and only answer, "She left...long ago."

She was speechless; her eyes staring at me with disbelief. Another silent moment passed as I looked at any direction but hers. "How long have you been alone?" she questioned sympathetically.

"Seven years."

"And how old are-"

"Eleven," I interrupted, answering her question.

"You're so young and...mature," she commented. "I'm sorry you had to go through that...I don't even want to think how it's like without others."

"It's definitely not your fault. I once believed that I was the only being left," I paused, making eye contact again and grinned. "That is until I met you. How did you ever manage to fit inside such a small sphere anyway? Are there others inside?"

I eyed the sphere that was rolling along small pushes from various current directions, while she tried to find it. "No," she giggled. "It's called a Pokéball. People use it for Pokémon like us for easy travel. Lerane used it for me because I can't travel on land."

Pokémon like me, I'm a Pokémon? There were so many questions in my head about the so called people, Pokémon, land and this Lerane.

"Hey Nylus, let's get to the surface," she said, interrupting my thoughts. "I want to find something to eat...I'll show you around too!"

"A surface, really?" I asked in disbelief, raising my head in new found excitement.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to take you there." She smiled at me and stretched out again.

"Ok! But...what should I call you?" I finally asked.

"Call me Vinelle...Vinelle the lapras."

Vinelle started swimming upwards while I hesitantly wondered what to do with the Pokéball she originated from. After a moment, I decided I should bring it along in case Vinelle ever needed it again. With that being decided, I grabbed onto Pokéball using my foot and quickly caught up to her as we traveled into an exciting new world.


	5. Chapter 4

During our trip upwards, Vinelle told me what it's like and what to expect when we reach the surface. Even though she tried reassuring me that the other side was safe, I couldn't help but produce negative thoughts about the matter; such as getting pulled into the so called 'air' against my will just to get trapped.

Every piece of information she gave, made me connect a feeling to it. Meeting new beings got me excited, the 'sun' frightened me, terrain interests me, and food...I can't wait to try different food. The thought of various ones made my mouth watery.

"-and I'll show you the Whirl Islands. I heard that there were sightings of your kind," she told me.

I looked into her eyes with hope, "my kind? You mean my mother?"

Her expression saddened, "maybe...but we might not find anything at all."

"Oh." Perhaps she went there but, why? What's so important in these Whirl Islands to leave me? I guess I got caught in my thoughts since Vinelle called out to me, asking where I was going. Snapping back to reality, I quickly corrected my path and swam beside her again. "Sorry," I apologised. "I hope my mother's there."

She turned silent, and it remained for some time.

Again, for the second time, I noticed the temperature slightly increase. It wasn't helping the positivity of my theories about the surface, just making more nervous. I'm not so sure about the lighting, it seems to be getting brighter but at the same there wasn't much of a difference. Maybe my eyes were adjusting, I wasn't sure.

To pass the time, Vinelle asked about my past; more specifically, my mother. There wasn't enough to tell, but I told her everything I remembered.

The time she cared, the time she left, and the time I had alone.

Too much time...alone.

I told Vinelle about how I used most of said time thinking and teaching myself about various things such as strength, feelings, and abilities. I told her of my home, how empty but satisfying it was and my diet. Food was never a problem, it was the selection. She was amazed how I survived all those years, parentless. There wasn't a single soul I could compare myself to while I waited, so the thought never crossed my mind.

An awkward silence passed when my story was finished, until I gathered courage to ask something on my mind. "You mentioned my kind earlier...What _is_ my kind?"

"While I was growing up, I heard a legend about a powerful Pokémon who lived deep in the ocean. A guardian of the seas," she told me with a smile. "I'm sure most water Pokémon heard it."

I swam closer to her in anticipation. "What was the Pokémon called?"

"Lugia."

"Lugia," I slowly repeated. "So, that's me?"

"Yes."

A frown came across my face, "but my name is Nylus."

She giggled, "yes, Nylus is your name but lugia is the species which you are a member of."

"I see. That means I have more than one name?"

"More like a nickname and a species name. Every Pokémon has a species name, not everyone has a nickname."

Everything she explained was new to me; there's so much to learn. Once I start exploring the upcoming environment, I'll learn all I can. "Your nickname is Vinelle, and your species is lapras?" I questioned, starting to figure it out.

The lapras smiled. "That's right!" She turned her attention upwards again. "We should be there soon. I can see more clearly now."

That comment brought up more questions. So much to learn indeed.

I rushed up shortly ahead of her, tilting my head my friend in confusion. "You couldn't see very well down below...could you?"

"Barely. I needed you close in order to find out what you were." She suddenly became still, "wait, you saw me clearly in that darkness?"

I nodded in response, stopped shortly after. "Very clear. I assumed you would be the same. I guess not."

Vinelle glanced to the side, like she was remembering that fortunate encounter. "That's probably why your e-" she mumbled to the point of silence.

"Something wrong?" I asked, worried about her sudden actions.

My question brought her back to reality, giving me her usual soft smile. "No. Let's keep going, I'm starving." Vinelle waived around me and continued at her own pace, before I followed.

The thought of food was alluring, and it has been a while since last time I ate. Normally I could go without food for a few shifts in the currents, which Vinelle told me was the same as three days, before I go hungry again. I made sure I was full before my travels, so the feeling of hunger wasn't noticeable until now.

We swam through surprisingly weak currents in silence. Vinelle looked like she was deep in thought, but every time I asked she gave her usual smile and said it was nothing. I never believed her. Fatigue crept up to my friend. I noticed she was panting slightly and her movements slowed. Again though, she said it was nothing.

It was then that I brought up the huge question on my mind.

"Why do you think she left?"

Her head lowered in response and slowed to a halt, allowing the currents to push us along. It was clear she knew what I asked.

"Nylus..." Vinelle slowly started. "Those kinds of things happen in life, even when we don't want them to. Maybe one day you will see her again, maybe you won't." She looked into my eyes while softly speaking. "I believe the best thing for you is to look towards the future. There's so many sights you need to see, people and Pokémon to meet, and travel to be done." An assuring smile came across her features, "I promise you'll love it."

Everything mentioned heightened my spirits and almost made me forget about my troubled past.

I nodded before answering, "you're right." Smiling, I swam circles around the lapras with excitement. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go meet all of them!" I said before darting upwards.

Vinelle let out a small giggle at my actions and tried her best to catch up.

((((()))))

I couldn't believe it. Pokémon, as Vinelle explained, started appearing while traveling upwards. I started seeing them one at a time, then whole herds at some points. Examining each one was so exciting and freighting at the same time. Vinelle was my cover when I felt nervous or plain scared.

The first one that I laid eyes on was this big, round, and blue looking Pokémon which had tons of arms, or tentacles, that originated from the bottom of the creature. It also looked very soft and squishy, which disgusted me to some extent. Vinelle explained the creature to be a tentacruel. While we stayed clear of the blue creature, it stopped mid-swim to stare at me with intimidating eyes, forcing me to take shelter behind Vinelle and out of its sight.

I was extremely glad to have met Vinelle. She was there to explain, hide behind, and talk to.

Another being which caught my interest was a brown star Pokémon. It traveled around by spinning rapidly. It too, stopped and gazed toward me with its one red eye.

Then we came across a herd of these small, red Pokémon called magikarp. They did not pay any attention to Vinelle or I; it was like they didn't notice. Plus the herd never said anything intelligent; being all they said was 'karp, karp, magikarp' numerous times. Vinelle told me her trainer had one before, but said it was too weak; I completely agreed. Most were grouped together, but some unfortunate ones cried out as they flipped humorously in the softest current.

To sum the reactions of the encounters, most stopped and locked eyes onto me, avoiding both of us while we traveled up. I wanted to speak with other Pokémon but I never found the courage to do so; instead I huddled shyly up to Vinelle who tried reassuring me that no harm will come from them.

As the Pokémon increased in numbers, so did my heart rate. All I did was study the different Pokémon and continue along with the lapras, cautiously watching them.

"Vinelle? Most Pokémon we come across seem to avoid us. Why's that?" I mentally asked.

"I don't think they're avoiding," she started. "I think they are-"

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Vinelle and I stopped instantly when we heard squeaky female shouts off in the distance. I searched around for the origin of the yell until I suddenly felt something rub up against my side and when I looked, a round pink Pokémon with few horns happily buried into me. The action from a random Pokémon confused and shocked me in place. What do normal beings do? What should I do? I don't know what to do!

"I finally get to meet a real life water guardian! And I'm hugging him!" the random pink Pokémon said with much joy.

From the way the pink being spoke, I believed her to be of no threat so I relaxed my tensed muscles and continued examining her. Even though she was pink, I found a different colour of a light blue from her underbelly. She was small too, only comparing to a fraction of myself, and I believed myself to be small. Vinelle smiled at both of us when the third being rushed in, already knowing all about the pink one.

"Hello," I mentally greeted.

She gazed into my eyes with pure wonder and amazement. "You speak into my mind...That's SO COOL!"

Our meeting was soon cut short when we all heard a call out from the distance in which I couldn't understand but the pink one did, making her look toward the many others of her kind in the distance.

"Awwww. Wish I could stay but they need me for something. Bye!" she said before catching up with her own.

That was the shortest, second most memorable encounter yet and it happened all too fast.

"What Pokémon was that?" I asked Vinelle whose eyes looked toward the group of pinkies.

"They are called corsola," she explained. "They usually live near to beaches and such. We're almost there."

I was in the middle of wondering what beaches were when I noticed Vinelle heading up again. My head was filled with the memory of meeting the many Pokémon I saw during this long travel; it was like living a completely different life with new discoveries around every current. I'm extremely happy that I decided on exploring rather than staying where I was.

Every moment with Vinelle fills me with great satisfaction that I made the right choice...

...but my past still haunts me.


	6. Chapter 5

I could see it; the end of the world was right above me. A canvas of grey 'clouds' rippled in and out constantly, like it was a distortion world.

And it frightened me.

"Look, it's safe," Vinelle claimed before she brought her head to the other side casually.

I panicked once I saw her head wave around unnaturally and immediately moved to try pull her down to the safe side with all my strength, which wasn't enough to move the lapras. She eventually descended, her top form turning back to normal, to my relief as my heart raced.

"Hey, hey," she softly started. "It's alright, you see? Nothing happened to me."

"But you looked all wrong!" I mentally shouted. "It looked like you were in pain."

"No-no. The air was really cool and refreshing. I don't know how long it's been since I breathed fresh air again."

I looked up warily. "Air? Does it hurt?"

"Try it," she said, nudging me. "I promise it won't hurt."

"Umm, ok..." I hesitantly inched my beak toward the top, pulling back when a sudden movement in the water uncovered it fully. So far, I didn't feel anything but a tingling feeling on my beak when it went through. Vinelle sighed, moving downwards while I kept experimenting with the water's surface. A grin came across my features, "I-I did it." When I looked to Vinelle's direction, I went wide eyed when I found a rushing current traveling towards me. It happened so fast that I panicked again as my whole being launched high into the air while I randomly flailed my limbs around in fright. I only caught glimpses of grey, green, and dark blue colours in the short time I was up. Gravity took over as I reached my highest point and traveled back down to the water with a splash. My heart raced again and my breathing intensified as I flipped around, controlling myself while Vinelle bursted out laughing.

"Why did you do that? I could have died!" I huffed.

She laughed even harder. "You-you...should have seen-seen the look on your face!"

The feeling of falling was the scariest feeling I've ever felt in my entire life. I didn't like it one bit.

I frowned as she eventually calmed her laughter and spoke out, "you took forever. I just gave you a motivational push."

"That was a push?"

"Okay, okay, it was a little overboard but nothing happened to you, right? I told you, it's completely safe."

Hopefully I never fall that fast ever again. Apart from being forced to experience the other side, I barely felt anything different on that scary ride, just how easier it was to move around and how warm it was.

"I guess so," I responded with uncertainty.

"C'mon then. I'll give you a little tour."

Vinelle resurfaced her whole upper body this time and nodded to indicate my turn. With confidence and bravery, I held my breath and allowed up to my neck to experience a cooling sensation of...wind? I gazed around in amazement at the new surroundings, taking everything in; the sight, the noises, the feeling. The surface of the water waved us around lightly, looking like one giant flowing floor.

"Look over there," Vinelle said. I followed her gaze to a giant landmass that seemed to equal the water in terms of area. Many vertical green and brown things extending from the ground were found all over the land. Vinelle noticed my wondered expression and helped immediately, "those are trees."

I looked up at the lapras again, "trees? What do they do?"

"They are living things just like you and me, but they only grow to provide for others," she explained.

Suddenly, I felt uneasy and dizzy. I moved back underwater for another breath then out again.

Vinelle looked at my action quizzically. "I'm pretty sure that lugia are able to breathe in air. Give it a try."

I suppose she was right the last time, but I still wasn't sure about the idea. "...ok," I finally replied. The moment I took a breath of air, I was fascinated by the different smells around the vicinity. Everything about air compared to water was different and I enjoyed it. Vinelle smiled at my findings before acknowledging that she was correct.

She mentioned me toward the landmass before casually swimming in that direction with me in tow. Along the way, I experimented with the water's surface. Splashing, waving it around, failed attempts of mixing it with air, and doing different movements. Along the way, I really had fun doing summersaults, flips, twists and turns with every jump I made out of the water. I had so much fun that I decided to jump over Vinelle a couple times before accidently landing head first on her shell which hurt instantly, giving me a headache.

Vinelle quickly looked behind worriedly, "are you okay?"

"That hurt," I said with a frown, but started laughing the next moment after remembering how much fun it was. My gazed turned to Vinelle's while she looked down with a grin. "Could you do that?"

She giggled, "not as well as you."

All the excitement took a toll on my body. It felt nice to lay flat on Vinelle's back and relax. Everything was just so overwhelming and it appears there's a whole lot more to discover.

I sighed and smiled, resting my head on top one of her spikes with the ends of my wings and tail dragging in the water softly.

"Get some rest, you look tired. I'll carry you until we get there," she spoke out.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said with a smile before moving along the water's surface, not toward land but alongside it.

A yawn escaped my mouth as I closed my eyes, shifting around to get comfortable as possible on her spiked shell. The grey clouds above created soft rumbling noise in the distance, which I found pleasant to listen to as I fell asleep.

((((()))))

"Nylus...Nylus...Wake up."

The whispering voice gradually woke me from my nap; Vinelle's whispers. I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes to see the sky completely darkened. "Hmm? Why's the sky so black?" I mentally asked through curiosity.

"Listen. You must go and hide, now," she quietly warned.

The after-effects of sleep was forced away when I heard Vinelle's alarming request. "Why?"

"People are coming. You must leave," Vinelle whispered again, with aggression this time.

I searched around and found a few bright lights closing in by the second before looking back up at her. "Can't we say hi?"

Vinelle looked directly into my eyes with frustration. "Leave!"

Her sudden aggression towards me instantly hurt my feelings as I quickly got up, slid into the water and swam downwards, looking for something to hide behind. Rocks in the distance looked perfect since some of them piled onto one another to form a small cave. Before I followed Vinelle's request, I looked back up to the water's surface to find five floating figures, four of which surrounded the one of whom I assumed to be the lapras. A second later, I got startled when two more figures entered the depths of the water with a splash while I forced myself to speed toward the hiding spot, under the natural covers and out of sight from the newcomers.

I hid there with eyes closed tight, hoping that those things never caught sight of me, hoping that Vinelle was alright. I curled up my body to try stop myself from shaking, scared of what is to come, of what I'm to find when this is over. Why was this happening? Am I not allowed to enjoy what the new world has to offer?

A couple noises came and went in a matter of seconds, to my enormous relief, but I dared not reveal any part of my body from the shelter of my hiding spot. As much as I wanted to find out who those beings were, I wouldn't let my curiosity get the better of me. But,

...How long will I have to conceal myself before its safe?

((((())))))

_Stay...child...will return..._

_...Here..._

_Stay...I...return..._

_...Stay...Safe..._

I gradually opened my eyes to find myself sobbing from my mother's haunting dreams. Crying...for the need of her.

Uncurling my body from an upside-down position, a quick glance outside the rocks revealed light from above, indicating that more than enough time has passed for my liking.

I quickly shook the remaining sleep off my body before attempting to cautiously peek out. The only Pokémon that I noticed were a school of magikarp swimming in their usual routine such as last time; very sloppy and entertaining to watch.

When I glanced upwards, almost expecting to find Vinelle still there, all five figures were missing to my relief and worry. Wasting no time, I rushed to the surface to discover familiar grey clouds extending all over the sky.

Vinelle was nowhere in sight when I took the time to scan around the area. All I found was land not far from my position which held almost all the same features as the one she showed before, but this one was clearly not the same. Land claimed one side of me while water as far as I could see held the other. An interesting rock formation way off in the distance caught my attention as I observed the area, but I assumed Vinelle wouldn't venture off that far.

I searched nearby both below and above the surface but I couldn't find the lapras anywhere. It wasn't until I moved closer to land that my hope was recovered when I noticed an unmoving blue and grey blur on yellowish land beside the water's edge.

Rushing toward the blur, I instantly recognized it to be a lapras lying motionless with its back towards me.

"Vinelle!" I mentally shouted when I neared land, but got no response.

I was inexperienced when it came to using my legs to lift my entire weight because usually there was no need down in the depths of my home. My foot sunk into the ground when the water got shallower, and it felt soft and warm to the touch.

The ground seemed to stick to my feet while I attempted to walk; the ground made up of very small, golden particles that were too much to count and easily left tracks wherever I stepped or dragged my tail. With wings folded, I made my way to the lapras, tripping numerous times and almost completely covered in those golden particles before I reached her.

It was definitely my friend when I moved to her front. My breath was stolen from me when I examined Vinelle's condition. Many large cuts and bruises were found on her flesh while various dents torn the shell. Only the lightest up and down motions from her form indicated life. She was still, head laid to the ground with eyes closed.

I nudged her lightly with my head, "Vinelle?"

She didn't make any attempt to respond to my worried call, not until a few moments later that she struggled to open her eyes. Her dark green eyes looked blankly at me when they opened halfway, apparently deep in thought.

I lowered my head a little further in worry. "Are you alright?"

Vinelle opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. Her eyes finally narrowed and she spoke with the most damaged voice I've ever heard; one of hurt and struggle.

"N-Nylus," she started weakly, glancing under me then to my eyes again. "...My Pokéball."

It took me a moment to recognize what she said until I brought the red and white sphere in front of us from my hold.

"You...kept it."

She didn't bother hearing my response as she inched toward the sphere and tapped it lightly against a specific part. A red beam engulfed Vinelle, converting her to energy before somehow returning to the object in which she came from. It happened so quick that I just watched in pure fascination and confusion.

I moved my head closer to the Pokéball, trying to see if the lapras could be seen inside but it remained the same in appearance.

"How long are you staying inside?" I asked, but she stayed silent. "Is it comfortable in a Pokéball?" Still no response.

Assuming she wanted to be left alone, I picked up the device with the side of my mouth and caught myself not knowing what to do. I needed to place Vinelle someplace where she won't be bothered. The ideal place came to mind when I remembered my hiding spot from earlier, so that's where I returned and placed Vinelle's Pokéball where it wouldn't drift away.

Those figures Vinelle warned me about still had me on edge. If I didn't hide when she told me to, they probably would've hurt me as they did Vinelle, maybe worse.

I hope she does recover.

After finding something to eat underwater, I resurfaced to find a few Pokémon soaring in the sky to a destination I did not know. I found it extraordinary to watch how they traveled by air as they all passed by in such a neat formation overhead. Comparing them to myself, I noticed that those Pokémon had similar features to my own.

For a few seconds I wished I had the ability to do perform what those Pokémon did, until something so sudden and loud forced my attention towards an explosion deeper in the trees.

Feeling shocked and afraid, I rushed back into the depths of the water until I relaxed again. I realized now after some time of not thinking about such a topic with the new environment; new dangers I needed to watch for.

More Pokémon traveled about underwater, some new and some I already seen, but I felt depressed when they stayed clear from me. They didn't seem afraid of me, but they did give me extra room when passing by.

I still didn't figure out as to why they do that.

During the free time I had while waiting for my friend to reveal herself, I traveled around the underwater area, memorizing where all the interesting natural formations were. This one rock formation was one big circle that had a current running straight through the centre of it. I'm not sure how long I played there but it sure was tons of fun. One time I swam the same speed of the current going against it right in the middle of the circle, finding myself resisting the current pushes but not moving at the same time. Eventually I got bored, doing everything I could think of before moving on.

I came across one large underwater cave that was quite the distance from my original point and deep in the depths. The entrance of the cave was a difficult to find, being a small crack which was blended in well against the underwater land that extended upwards, but it felt really comfortable when I ventured inside. It took a little time for my eyes to adjust to the darkness until I could see clearly again. The cave reminded me of my home in some ways. The temperature was nice and cool which I enjoyed and no currents were found in any part of it.

After some time, I stretched out and decided it was best to return to Vinelle in case she was out and searching for me. Just when I was about to leave, I noticed a small, shiny object in the corner of my eye. I narrowed my eyes as I neared and took a closer look. The object appeared to be from a Pokémon...more specifically a feather.

It wasn't until I brought it closer with my wing that my heart stopped upon realization of what Pokémon it came from.

The same kind of feathers as me...

One of a lugia.


	7. Chapter 6

"Vinelle? I do not know if you can hear or see me but...I've found something of my species where no other Pokémon lingers: A feather, down in an isolated underwater cave. I'm not certain if this feather is my mother's...and it's much larger to be my own. Perhaps that Lugia will return...but I've went back almost each day and found nothing, not even other beings outside it...I hope you can come back out so you can teach me more about the surface. I've only remained and explored underwater ever since you returned to your Pokéball, and I've even met kind Pokémon who played and laughed as well as Pokémon who have a heart of darkness and hatred, which I avoided to the best of my ability."

No response from the sphere or Vinelle.

"There's so much to learn about other Pokémon, and I've yet to meet a 'person'. If luck is on my side, maybe I will find the one you call Lerane and I can bring her back here for a reunion. Yes, maybe then you will come out and smile once more."

Before leaving, I made sure to secure her Pokéball where it won't drift out from the hiding spot. When I poked my head above water, the sky was filled a relaxing blue colour while an extremely bright light lit up the world without those grey clouds blocking it. The bright light hurt my eyes when I momentarily looked directly at it while the environment felt a whole lot warmer than last time I was up, which I didn't like at all.

Everything above the water's surface felt so lively and new. Pokémon of all shapes and sizes, both new and old, were found all over the water and on the dry land. They rested, played, talked, and simply enjoyed the current conditions of the bright light of the sky. Each Pokémon I laid eyes on intrigued me to no end. The lifestyle they live, how they appeared, every detail and personality I could observe purely amazed me.

The shore wasn't far off and I didn't see any danger around, so I decided to let my curiosity lead me toward new experiences. I let out a breath of air as I enjoyed the calm, cool water before swimming to a small rocky shoreline where a couple happy Pokémon played, jumping in and out of the water without a care in the world; those Pokémon looked very friendly and fun.

"No you can't! I can do it better than you, watch!"

One of the blue Pokémon immediately jumped off a small rock, causing a tiny splash that almost reached the other who was standing on another nearby rock, laughing. The voices they had were very squeaky and young to my hearing, both being male.

"You call that a big splash? A slowking can do better!" The one on the rock jumped in shortly after answering, both of them laughing with joy.

The two Pokémon had blue, round bodies with a smaller round white spot on its chest, big ears, a zigzagged tail that had a ball on the end of it, and short stubby arms and legs. They both noticed me when I neared them which made them cease their cheerful laughing.

"Hey look!" One said pointing to me.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that one before," the other one said.

"Me neither."

I backed up hesitantly when they swam over to me, never taking my eyes off them. Those two Pokémon looked identical in almost every way, the only difference being that one of them was slightly bigger than the other.

"What's your name?" the bigger one asked in excitement.

An answer didn't come to me right away until they both looked at me with confusion across their round faces. "My...name is Nylus," I mentally replied. They were completely still when I responded while they stared at me with wide eyes.

The bigger one bravely broke the silence and smiled, "hi Nylus! I'm Trek and this is my little brother Marly." The little brother, Marly, smiled after his brother and greeted me with a squeaky hi. "We're both Marill! What kind of Pokémon are you?"

I relaxed my body and tried to smile as I brought back what Vinelle told me before her accident, "I'm a lugia, or so I've been told."

Trek tilted his head slightly in thought, "oh. Hey, you're like the one from the stories mom tells us! Remember Marly?" He looked toward the smaller marill who looked like he wasn't paying attention to his brother all that well, only giving him a confused expression when they locked eyes.

"Uh, I don't know," Marly finally replied.

Trek pointed and huffed at his brother, "well you never pay attention to the stories mom tells us. You're always pretending to sleep."

"Are not!"

Both martill started playfully pushing each other around, arguing at the same time about who told the truth while I watched them with curiosity and jealousy. By the time they stopped their brawling, they both continued laughed lightly while trying to catch their breath at the same time.

Trek looked to his brother who was rolling around on the surface of the water, "you think she wants to meet us now?"

The smaller marill's ears perked up as he stopped and smiled. "Yeah! We should go there now!"

The subject they spoke on was confusing to me, tilting my head before asking them. "Where are you going?"

"You want to come?" Trek asked me happily. "There's a really nice girl who lives in a cabin that likes to play with us. She's really kind and she sometimes gives us yummy treats!"

"Yeah, and sometimes she takes us out for walks around town!" Marly added.

"What's her name?" was the first question I wanted to ask before answering Trek's question. Hope filled my heart, hope for Vinelle.

Trek thought for a moment, gazing up at the blue sky. "I...think her name is Sarah, but I'm not sure," he said honestly, which disappointed me. The smaller marill resumed rolling himself around the surface, noticing his tail always above the water's surface.

I relaxed myself disappointingly before accepting their offer to meet 'Sarah'. They gladly lead me toward and onto 'beach', as they called it, and onward into the masses of trees. I was once again forced to use my feet to carry myself across grass, rocks, and other objects Marly and Trek explained about, while I folded my wings inward to nimbly avoid narrow spaces. Those two marill couldn't believe that I didn't know about all the things they considered 'ordinary', but I couldn't blame them; I didn't go into detail about my history. The grass beneath my feet tickled, the occasional gust of wind felt wonderful, and all the plants or 'flowers' looked beautiful which were full of all different colours and scents. Everything above the ocean was full of colour.

Even though the cabin they told me about wasn't that far, I unfortunately, made the walk difficult because of my inexperience with using my legs to their full potential. The travel consisted of lots of tripping, tons of falling, and few injuries which turned out to be sore once we did near Linn's home. I avoided other Pokémon as best I could along the way as well, trying to hide between trees and other objects which turned out to be hilarious for my other two companions, embarrassing me in the end.

"Look, there it is!" Marly yelled out with excitement, pointing in the distance to a small brown structure beyond some trees. The cabin looked like it was made from trees that had some see through walls on certain parts of the shelter. A small pond near it took most of my interest as it was not deep at all but still looked beautiful with all the flowers and grass around it. The area was populated with more Pokémon I have seen than other places, being only small Pokémon that leisured in and around the clear blue pond; I even spotted a few other Pokémon that looked just like Trek and Marly.

The two marill ran ahead of me toward the cabin, yelling about their arrival over and over until something appeared behind the see-through wall for a moment before disappearing, which made me instantly take cover behind a nearby tree. I had no idea as to what people look like or how they behave, which was a good enough reason to stay a safe distance away until I can observe them.

A being, a person, exited the cabin through a piece of wood which waved freely in and out instead of being stationary like the rest of the structure. What I saw froze me in place. Sarah, I'm assuming, lowered herself to cuddle affectionately with the two marill who gladly accepted it. I...couldn't really describe what she looked like; she was so different than other Pokémon. Could I even compare Pokémon to people? Do they know any powerful attacks, like what my mother showed me before? This person only had long brown coloured fur on top of her head that complimented a tanned coloured skin, and...some weird designed flesh on her lower body that didn't look right at all. Was it even skin? It looked more like some sort of...I don't know. She also looked to be a little taller than me, but definitely not longer. I knew I shouldn't be judging, all Pokémon are different because of species, but a person was a _whole_ different story.

"Hi you two! I'm glad to see you again," she cooed at both Trek and Marly in a big hug. I...actually understood what she said? Was it the same as speaking with other Pokémon? "How are you guys? Good?"

No other thoughts entered my mind, just utter amazement from watching the scene in front of me.

Both Trek and Marly enjoyed the attention while they laughed from being brought above the ground by Sarah. "It's nice to see you too Sarah!" one said. I couldn't tell the two marill apart because of the distance between us.

"Can you give us those treats that you gave us yesterday?" the other asked.

She looked down at the two marill in her arms, giggling. "C-calm down," she laughed. "I think I know what you two want," she replied knowingly.

I think it was Trek who tapped on the girl's arm before speaking. "Hey! We brought a friend to see you," he said, wiggling out of her grip and onto the ground, suddenly pointing in my direction. "Look, he's over there."

The whole conversation didn't sound right. I was beginning to think that the girl couldn't understand Trek or Marly when they spoke, but the two Pokémon understood her. My thoughts were cut off when I noticed Trek pointing to the tree I was trying to hide behind, the girl's gaze following the same direction.

Sarah gasped when she caught sight of me, accidentally dropping the other unfortunate marill to the ground while I froze in place, not knowing what to do but being extremely cautious at the same time.

Trek ran up to me, "what's wrong Nylus? That's the nice girl I was talking about. Come see her!" he said, trying to pull at my folded wing.

"What if...what if she doesn't like me?" I started worryingly. "What if she tries to attack me?"

The marill gave me a confused look before smiling. "Huh? She won't do that. I'll go with you, come on," he encouraged.

"Grandpa! Come quick!" the girl yelled suddenly, making my heart pound faster. Both Trek and I looked toward Sarah who wouldn't take her eyes of me, before another person appeared from the cabin; a bigger human with a different overall appearance.

The other person, just like the girl, gasped silently when the 'grandpa' locked its eyes on me. "Oh wow," he exclaimed. "A lugia, and a young one by the looks of it. Where did it come from?"

Sarah shrugged but her eyes never left my form, "I think it came along with these two marill just a while ago."

The bigger person walked up to Sarah, gazing around the area. "Did you see a parent, Sarah?" he asked, but only received a shake from the girl. "This little one looks too young to be on its own."

I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to escape this uncomfortable position but the curious part of me wanted to stay and learn more about people, but my mind solely concentrated on the consequences.

"What should we do?"

The Grandpa thought for a moment, still giving me an uncomfortable stare. Trek still tugged on my wing while Marly stood confused at Sarah's feet, not understanding the situation. "I'm not sure," he answered, kneeling down and holding a hand out. "Hi little one," he mentioned towards me with a calm voice. This person looked older then the girl judging by the sound of his voice and the skin he had compared to Sarah's. I was hesitant to fully reveal myself from the cover of my tree, still somewhat scared but more interested than anything. "It's alright, don't be afraid."

"He's not mean Nylus. He's actually as nice as Sarah," Trek spoke up as I looked down at him.

"They know who I am Trek. I...I don't know what to do," I replied truthfully.

"I think everybody knows who you are, just like me. My mom actually said you are a legend of the ocean...I think. They won't hurt you, look." Trek left me and ran towards the three, receiving an affectionate rub on the head by the older looking human. What he did reassured me only the slightest, finally deciding it was safe to show myself to them.

"He's beautiful," Sarah commented, filling my heart with pride.

Grandpa nodded, "yes, his feathers are one of a kind...Come little Lugia, we won't hurt you."

I took a few well-placed steps forward, being as careful as possible while trying to spot any danger but found none. For the first time with people, I reached out to both Sarah's and the Grandpa's mind. "Is it the truth?" I softly asked.

They both looked completely shocked and motionless by my act of communicating, both of them letting out another small gasp. Every being I met seem to have the same reaction; I didn't get it.

"Incredible," Grandpa started. "Telepathy."

The girl looked down at the older person with surprised eyes. "That was telepathy grandpa?"

He nodded. "Yes. I've only met one other Pokémon that possess that kind of ability." They all locked eyes onto me again, forcing me to cautiously take a step backwards. "That is a promise Lugia. We will never harm you."

I raised my head a little higher in relief. "I may be a lugia, but my name is Nylus."

The Grandpa stood to his full height with a warming smile across his face. "Hello Nylus. My name is James," he told me confidently and slowly before bringing the girl closer with his arms. "And this is my granddaughter, Sarah." His granddaughter, whatever that was, waved a hand before saying an awkward 'hello'.

I stepped forward happily, "I'm pleased to meet you!"

"Nylus," James called out with a soft and serious voice. "Are you the only one?"

I tilted my head at his question, not fully understanding. "...No. Marly and Trek were with me too. They brought me to this place."

"Who?" Sarah spoke up. She received her answer when the two marill happily jumped up and down at her legs, failing at the same time in an attempt to talk to the giggling girl.

James laughed heartily but his expression turned, once again, serious shortly after. "Where's your parents? Do you have any?"

The question of my life. I lowered my head and blankly gazed toward the small pond where Pokémon splashed playfully around while I easily recalled my past memories. "Yes, but...she left me...a long time ago." They all went silent. The whole area felt like it radiated sadness and depression, which brought back uncomfortable memories and feelings.

James slowly stepped toward me, holding out his hand while I lowered myself from him when he came close, not knowing his intentions. I shut my eyes tightly and pulled my head a little closer to my body, fearing the worst, but all I felt was a soft touch. "Don't be afraid," he told me, with a smile when I made eye contact. Behind him, Sarah gave me pitied looks as Marly and Trek continued their raid for attention. "Come in with us for a while. We'll get you something to eat," he said, quickly looking around the area before returning his gaze onto me. "It's safer inside."

The thought of food pushed all my other concerns aside and I was instantly convinced to visit with these people, possibly until it gets dark again. "Alright," I happily agreed, relaxing my whole body as he led me toward the cabin while Sarah and the two marill just entered the structure. I wondered what they kept inside as we walked towards it, but at the back of my mind I wanted to go back to check the underwater cave as well as see if Vinelle decided to leave her Pokéball. I hope she doesn't get angry that I'm not there when she does appear again. I'll stay and learn more about James and Sarah, and then I'll quickly head back to check on Vinelle.


	8. Chapter 7

The inside of the cabin looked extremely interesting and very neatly organized, but it was too cramped and warm for my liking. I kept clumsily bumping and knocking over various items James and Sarah collected, some which broke into pieces onto the floor with a sudden shattering noise and bigger things falling over with a sounding thud. I would knock something over, quickly turn to it, embarrassedly break another object with my tail by accident, and repeat a few times.

"Ok ok, Nylus. Can you please just stop moving?" James asked firmly, cleaning up after my mess.

I panicked and curled myself beside a large see-through wall. "Sorry James. Please forgive me."

He sighed, gathering up all the tools and broken pieces of wood from the floor. "It's alright, but be careful, alright?"

"Yes," I replied, glancing at the floor in shame before looking around for the two marill. They were busy pushing a ball, about the same size as themselves, back and forth, laughing. I suddenly felt a touch on my neck and dropped flat on the floor in reaction.

"Um...Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." I relaxed my body when I saw Sarah wide eyed at my action.

I raised my head up at her, lifting myself off the wooden floor. "I've...I'm not used to anything making contact with me yet."

She smiled understandingly, "may I?" holding out her hand near my neck.

Looking from her hand to her face, I believed she wouldn't hurt me, so I brought myself to her hand with eyes closed. Sarah's touch was soft, soothing, and relaxing as she rubbed around my neck and back, feeling my blue plates and feathers. I felt another touch who was James, kneeling down to examine one of my feathers. "Wonderful texture and colour..."

Sarah stood up, left and returned, holding some objects in front of me. "Here Nylus. You want some fruit?" she offered.

"Fruit? What does it do?" I asked, examining two round objects, one red and one blue.

She smiled and giggled in response. "It's food. You haven't heard of it before?"

"I know of food, but this certain kind I've never seen before. I'm still learning everything the surface has to offer."

Both James and Sarah's warm smile vanished as they looked at me with an expression of disbelief. James put a hand on my neck, forcing me to gaze up at him. "What do you mean?"

"My home is at the bottom of the ocean. I've lived and stayed there all of my life until just recently," I explained. "I'm proud of my decision to leave because I've met many other beings besides myself. Vinelle was the first one I actually met, and she's also the one who showed me your world."

"Alone?" Sarah suddenly spoke. "Were you all by yourself there?"

"Listen to me Nylus," James interrupted with a serious voice. "Many people who live in this world seek out what we call legendary Pokémon such as yourself. Few of those people dedicate their lives in order to catch one. I've heard of a one or two who actually saw a legendary Pokémon and only one that managed to capture a legendary."

We were silent for a moment as I took in his warnings, the only other noise being Marly and Trek play-fighting on the floor away from us. "Are you one of those people?" I asked carefully, readying myself to flee at a moment's notice.

The look on his face changed, like he was remembering the past. "In my youth as a trainer, I've searched in hope that one day I will meet a great legendary...But I never did. Now that my generation has passed for training, I finally meet you Nylus. To answer your question: No. I mean no threat to you or to any Pokémon."

"Yeah," Sarah supported. "We would never hurt any Pokémon for any reason."

"I'm relieved," I truthfully responded, still wondering in my mind about those who actually _would_ harm others.

To my enjoyment, Sarah stroked my head feathers softly while James stood to his full height, heading near the entrance to more smaller swinging doors that held additional items of mystery. "You just make sure you fly high above the ground to cover yourself from people," James suggested, returning to his previous position beside me with a small object in his hand.

I was confused. "Fly? You mean like those Pokémon I saw high above me?"

He nodded, "yes. From what people have seen and told, lugia are known to travel both in the sky and in the water. With practice, you could learn to fly just like those Pokémon you saw."

"Yeah! And Pidgeotto could help him too!" Sarah added excitedly.

The technique to fly looked challenging from what I observed. I wasn't sure if it was safe from what I experienced when Vinelle purposely launched me into the air. "I...I don't know if I'm able to," I said, unsure of abilities, breaking eye contact with them.

"We can help you, if you want to learn," James offered.

Looking back up to him with high hopes, wondering how exactly he would help. "You can fly?"

Sarah and James both burst out laughing at my question which only made me that more curious of their reaction. The older one was the first to relax himself before denying that they could fly. "Humans cannot fly because we don't have wings like you. Although we have machines like airplanes to fly us, we cannot get off the ground without help."

"Then how do you suppose to help me with an ability you can't do?"

"We won't actually teach you ourselves, but our Pokémon will. We will be your support with anything you need," he responded with an assuring smile.

Could my wings really lift me off the ground? I unfolded one wing out just a little to examine the length and width; twisting and turning, wondering the whole time if flying had any similarity to swimming. It wouldn't be any problem if that was the case.

"You see?" James gently held my wing in both our clear view with ease, at the same time Sarah went to check on the two marill who disappeared some time ago. "The feathers you have are very light and durable, but you're still young. The more you grow, the easier it will become to face challenges like flying."

The idea of flying was very exciting but extremely terrifying all at once. I reclaimed my wing from his light hold and completely folded it without warning him, "lugia, like my mother...do you think...she knew how?"

He slowly sat down from his kneeling position with a moan, like the simple action was tough on his body. "She probably did. Your mother must have been a strong lugia that kept the ocean in balance from both in the sky and the ocean. That's part of the legend we hear and tell from generation to generation."

Just hearing about my mother from other people and Pokémon filled me with pride of how powerful she must have been, like in my dreams...without the aggression against me. She would have taught me how to fly if she was with me now. The thought alone forced me to wonder how my life would have differed if she never left.

"You look troubled Nylus. Something wrong?" he asked in his worried deep voice. I snapped out from my thoughts and refocused my eyes back on the wooden floor once more.

As much as I'd like to hear more about this legend people converse about, the subject is difficult to bear with on an emotional standpoint, so I decided to switch the subject to a less depressing one. "Vinelle once playfully launched me into the sky one time, and when I returned back down to the water, I didn't like the feeling of falling; it was chilling and just plain scary."

James chuckled which made me turn to him to discover why. "Yes well the feeling is mutual Nylus. But that's one fear we all must endure."

"You don't like that feeling either?"

"I did plenty of falling in my day and still I can't stand the feeling," he responded with a wondering gaze. From what I hear, people have similar feelings to mine. It's nice to know that there are others who share similar experiences and feelings that could be discussed if I ever need an explanation.

"You did a lot of falling today?" I tried to clarify.

Once again, my response was met with humour since he chuckled. "No no. That means I did when I was younger."

My question did sound a little funny after he explained; there's more to learn than I thought.

"This Vinelle person sounds very fun to be around," he suddenly commented. "Where is she now?"

I tilted my head when he mentioned my friend was a person. "She's not a person, she's a Pokémon; a lapras. Unfortunately she went back inside her Pokéball and remained there for days after she got hurt, though I don't know who caused her suffering."

He rubbed the bottom of his head with one hand, "oh? She has a trainer?"

I nodded, noticing a big ball being pushed up and down by a jet of water from outside a smaller see-through wall before returning my attention to the conversation. "She does, I think. But the two were separated."

"I see. How is she doing now?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled, "I don't know how well she is at the moment. To tell the truth, I'm worried about her well being inside that Pokéball. Every time I try talk to her, nothing happens and I get no answer. No movement...nothing from the sphere. Sometimes I wonder if she will ever come back out." Averting my gaze away from his direction, I curled my neck towards my body about the possibility of not seeing her again. It wasn't long before James placed a hand hear my back plates in comfort did I return looking at his saddened face.

"Why don't we go pay her a visit to check her condition? Just in case."

The question caught me by surprise as I looked into his sincere eyes. It was possible that Vinelle might have left her Pokéball but I wasn't sure if she would want to meet James. I was hesitant at first reaction but I agreed because he was a kind person. "Ok. I'll take you there."

He slowly pushed himself up with another moan on his two feet, "alright. Why don't you eat your fruit while I find my jacket?" Without waiting for my answer, he walked to another section of the cabin and disappeared.

I had completely forgotten about the food they gave me and when I looked down, the same fruit still remained untouched in the original spot. Diving straight into the offered food, I found them to be extremely tasty and delicious; they weren't too tough or too soft to eat.

((((()))))

James followed closely behind me at a comfortable pace while I crashed into trees, fell onto various ground surfaces, and tripped. The bottom half of my body was barely its original colour anymore from all the dirt I collected.

"Careful Nylus," he said, putting one hand under my belly to help me off the ground with ease. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt now do we?"

I couldn't decipher if he was serious or using humour with his question that didn't sound like a question. "Sorry. I've only started walking today. It's proving to be difficult right now," I replied telepathically, folding my wings in from my tumble, continuing on.

"You're doing well at that for starters!" he cheerfully supported, switching his gaze to a small rectangular object in his hand.

My spirits heightened at the comment as I retraced the path that the two marill took led me on. The blinding ball of light in the sky was placed shortly above the ground as the sky eventually changed from bright blue to orange above some clouds. Even though some familiar dark grey clouds were at both sides of the massive light in the sky, the sight in front of me held such beauty I've never seen before as we crossed an area free from trees. Some Pokémon I never seen before huddled closely together under a tree to my side while other smaller Pokémon chased each other around that same tree. There was one word I couldn't remember to describe the sight...what was it...

I heard heavy breathing suddenly before a little scream substituted it as something collided into the opposite side I wasn't looking towards. The soft hit easily unbalanced me onto the ground as I heard moaning the moment my mind registered what just happened. After pushing myself right side up with my wing, I examined the Pokémon rushing to get up as well. This Pokémon had beautiful lilac coloured fur, it used all limbs except its tail to stand on, had big ears, and a shiny gem on its forehead. I was intrigued at how its tail split at the end but I didn't have any more time to gaze at the new Pokémon when I noticed it staring in shock at me before shaking its head.

"I-I'm really sorry," she stuttered, looking at me one last time before rushing past and off into the forest.

I didn't know that James stopped momentarily when I heard steps coming toward me. "What happened?"

My eyes were fixed by the trees where the Pokémon ran and disappeared. "That Pokémon accidently ran into me and said sorry before she ran away," I answered, pushing myself to my legs, turning to him. "What Pokémon was that?"

James thought for a moment, "that looked like an espeon. It's rare to see a wild one in this region...Not nearly as rare as yourself though."

His response sparked another question in my head, "how many Pokémon live on this _region_?"

A shake of his head gave a half answer, "many. New Pokémon and mysteries are discovered every time researchers and trainers travel somewhere new."

"What about people? How many people live here?"

He shrugged, "well, if I were to guess then I would say about as many as Pokémon. But I'm not certain."

People were about as common as Pokémon? It wasn't believable. Up until now, I haven't seen any other person besides Sarah and James, and I've seen many Pokémon already. Wouldn't people be roaming around as much as Pokémon if they were balanced? After searching around the vicinity, I gazed back up at James who was looking at the object in his hand again. "Where are the other people? Are they hiding?"

A smile came across his face, "no, no. You see, most people live together in large groups called towns and cities. While towns have a whole lot of people, cities have the most in one place. People are dependent on one another for easy resources while Pokémon on the other hand, can live independently in the wild."

"If you're dependent, then why aren't _you_ living with others?"

"Well it's not impossible to live on my own with my granddaughter. We still go to the nearest town for food though. So, you got us there," he admitted.

While this piece of information was small but useful, it was too much for me to think about. If what he says was true, then I want to see these places and lifestyles for myself. It was truly exciting and new. There was still another subject I couldn't stop wondering about but before asking, I started leading us again toward Vinelle. "Trainers and researches, what are they?"

He didn't answer right away since a round, sleeping Pokémon caught his attention while he walked. Once we passed it, he placed the device in a holder and looked down at me. "Those are professions. Trainers are people who catch Pokémon, raise them, and use them for competitions called Pokémon battles. And researches are people who study in different kinds of areas, one being Pokémon. Pokémon researchers can study Pokémon habitat, attacks, diet, and so forth."

I began worrying about trainers and their role 'raising' Pokémon. "What do you mean by catching Pokémon?"

"Trainers use devices like the one your friend is in called Pokéballs. Once captured, trainers try to form a bond between them as friends and partners in journeys and battles."

I looked ahead to the beach in sight, thinking. "...I wouldn't want to be captured..."

"I wouldn't want you to get captured Nylus; you are one of a kind. That is why you must never go near people you don't know because the moment they see you, they'll probably want to capture you."

We walked down the forest in silence for a while as I tried thinking about what people will do if that ever happens. The calm, rustling of leaves in the wind helped with my thoughts until a yell created a new concern.

James noticed it shortly after and softly stopped me in place. "Stop Nylus," he commanded with a low voice.

"What is it?" I telepathically asked, searching in the general direction of someone yelling near the beach.

He listened closely to the shouts before answering. "Did you ever see a Pokémon battle before?"

"No," I looked to him, "never."

"If you want to, we could watch this battle from a safe ways out..." he asked unexpectedly.

Normally I would deviate away from anything that had any similarity to a 'battle' but I really wanted to observe what it was like for Pokémon in that situation. "...ok." After telling me to remain low, we carefully made our way to the beach in the cover of bushes and few trees until he stopped and told me it was 'a good enough' distance away which to me was a little too close. I used the cover of a bush to conceal my head as a watched from a small opening.

Two people, or trainers, and two Pokémon occupied a small area of the beach, one of each facing the other. Apparently, the trainer stood behind their Pokémon, simply yelling orders but not actually fighting, which confused me.

"Sneasel, use Metal Claw!" one person yelled out.

Then the other, "use Wing Attack Murkrow!"

Observing the two Pokémon fight each other, I reached into James' mind again. "This is a Pokémon battle?"

His deep voice was barely audible in his response next to me, "yes."

"Why aren't the trainers fighting?"

"The rules state that only Pokémon may battle each other. It's illegal for a human to fight a Pokémon head on."

"But...Why? What purpose do they have to fight?"

"To grow Nylus. By battling others, Pokémon and trainer grow together and find each other's strengths and weakness. Most Pokémon evolve into a different form by battling. That's how they get stronger."

After the two Pokémon attacked one another with hits and misses, they awaited instruction from their trainers before attacking again.

One small person pointed to the other, "Icy Wind!"

"Use Protect again Murkrow."

It was amazing to watch the two Pokémon battle with abilities different than my own.

The weather suddenly became cold, which didn't affect me at all until pieces of ice swirled in unison with strong wind gusts. Many small shards of ice hit my back and wings. Each hit added onto the pain I already had from the last. Even though the bush covered my head, I wanted to clear away from the sharp icicles. I didn't know what to do. Letting out a cry of pain out into the world, I attempted using my wings for cover but it didn't work as I hoped.

"Nylus! What's wrong?!" James yelled through my cries.

I tried telepathy while trying to evade incoming shards and once I did reach out to his mind, he began screaming in pain, clenching his head before kneeling to the ground. I heard him, but I didn't notice it enough to care because my main priority was to reach the water when I remembered it. Since the Pokémon's attack wouldn't stop, I made a break for the water and into the clearing.

"Look, a lugia!"

"Wow."

Unfortunately, I tripped accidently in the same soft, yellow terrain head first. I wasn't concentrating on running, only the goal to escape the raid of ice.

"Let's go Sneasel! Use Blizzard, stop it from getting away!"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm catching it!"

While those two argued in the distance, a stronger wind brewed that caused larger shards of ice to come rapidly shooting down from a newly created grey cloud above us. The Pokémon who made these conditions stepped confidently in front of me, blocking my general path to safety.

"Catching a really young Pokémon isn't right, even if it's a lugia!"

"Watch me! I'll raise it to become stronger than your Pokémon! With a lugia, the Elite Four will be a piece of cake!"

I struggled to get up but each attempt made was pushed back by the Pokémon in front, who tackled me back down. This storm was extremely painful. I wanted out so badly; I decided to force them to listen. Establishing a link between the two trainers and the two Pokémon, I made my words known. "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The four reacted the same as James did, yelling and screaming as they all dropped to the ground, freeing the path to the water. Wasting no time, I rushed toward the shore all the while stumbling on the ground before making the final jump into familiarity.

Rushing downwards to the depths, I stopped all movement in my body as soon as I felt safe from them. The momentum I had eventually halted before I began drifting along the soft currents with an aching body. Both my wings as well as my backside took most of the hits. Something reflective shone at the corner of my eye, that's when I noticed ice buildup that I never saw before on my wing, and it hurt...horribly.

The depth I was at was clear from any life; just like home, except full of light from the orange glow above rather than complete darkness. I didn't want to move my aching limbs; it was too painful if I tried. Besides the constant, soothing sounds from currents, it was silent. My wings, my tail...everything was spread out as I drifted slowly along, like I've always did the entirety of my life...all the while resisting the cries of my body.

James was right.

I needed to be cautious around people...at all times.


	9. Chapter 8

The crashing of waves echoed throughout the area and the familiar scent of the ocean motivated my body to stir from a sleepy state. Strong winds pushed my body back and forth but it felt like obstructions in the ground prevented my body from moving. Falling droplets of water told me it was raining as well; raining very rough. I gave every part of my body a twitch for any pain, feeling my wing free from any ice but still numb. Whatever I was on, it too was swaying roughly from what I assumed was waves. I forced open my heavy eyes, blinking several times before focusing to the sight of a grey, spiked rock I was laid out on. It wasn't surface of land, but a shell surrounded by water on all sides. Raising my head, I saw a tall blue neck that connected to the spiked shell.

I couldn't really believe it. Through the grogginess of sleep, eventually my memories began piecing together to make sense of and recognize the Pokémon I was being carried by.

"Vinelle?" I spoke softly into her mind, still squinting my eyes to make sure it was actually her.

The lapras turned her head around while avoiding high level waves, gazing at me with a relieved smile. Her smile soon vanished when she returned her concentration back to swimming. "Hold on," she told me with a soft voice.

My body was spread out across her back with my wings and tail dipped into the water and my neck supported on the highest point of Vinelle's shell. Pulses of aching pain raced through my wings, preventing me from folding them. The ice was gone, but the pain wasn't. Where it was numb, it was now weak and sore to my muscles. I decided it would be better if I didn't move.

We were in the midst of a crisis. I don't know why but the ocean was angry; I've never seen such fierce waves that unbalanced Vinelle after every hit. The conditions of the sky and water were similar to when I first saw it, but better. Or is it worse? Do people enjoy falling water, a dark grey sky, and high air currents? I find it very enjoyable when the droplets hit my body as well as the wind; it feels refreshing and it cools me down.

Land was not far off from where we were; I recognized certain areas judging from tree formations and water streams.

The wind kept pushing at my body with strong gusts. If not for Vinelle's spiked back, I would have fallen off. "Why is the sky mad? Was it my fault?" I asked her truthfully.

Vinelle in return fought with the water before finally answering. "It's not mad. We're in a storm right now." I barely heared her since she didn't look behind thanks to waves.

Without hesitation, I asked the question that was stuck in my head ever since she went back into her Pokéball, not thinking if it was a touchy subject. "What happened Vinelle? Why did you stay inside your Pokéball for so long?"

The one eyed glare she gave me was uncomfortable and a little terrifying. I lowered my head and kept my eyes on the water instead.

"I think I should be asking the questions," she replied with a harsh voice, returning her eyes ahead. "How come I found you fainted? What happened?" Her voice was very firm which made me shiver slightly.

"I...I got attacked by trainers." That reminded me! James. Was he alright? How come he was in pain? I turned my head around immediately to the place I thought was where I escaped from, but the majority of the sight was being blocked by the storm.

"What?! Who attacked you? Do you know?" I quickly looked at Vinelle, surprised at her sudden flash of anger I saw in her eyes.

"No. I was with someone named James. He wanted to come see how you were doing until we stopped to watch a battle. I don't know what happened, but one of the Pokémon created a storm of ice that...hurt badly. That's why I rushed away."

She was silent, deviating around high waves.

I slowly raised my head to try catch look at her face, wondering if I did something she didn't want me to. "Are you...angry?" I made my telepathy voice very quiet to show her I was afraid of upsetting her.

"You can tell me more when we get out of this storm Nylus," she replied in a firm tone.

It was my turn to become silent. I couldn't figure out what was causing her negative feelings. Assuming it was because of me, I lowered my head and remained motionless.

I didn't know where we were headed, but I got an idea judging when I caught sight of large rocks piercing the surface of the water. It was the one place that always intrigued me. I looked past Vinelle to see all the waves crashing against the rocks and notice strong water currents in its surroundings. Even the clouds were rumbling loudly as we neared the rock formation. The currents I noticed turned out to be large whirlpools that began pulling us from a far distance away.

From the ocean floor, whirlpools weren't uncommon. Occasionally, I would play in the light ones and test my strength in stronger ones. While they were helpful and fun, it was one of the only few activities I did, and it quickly became old.

Normally I would prefer to bypass them underwater, but instead Vinelle chose to push on through by swimming in between two of them. Halfway through, one of the whirlpools nearly pulled us in but she quickly corrected the angle and pulled out of it. Being pulled into the twisting current wouldn't have affected me in a normal condition since I could easily escape it underwater, but I suppose she prefers swimming through them. We made in past the barrage of whirlpools and to the surface of rocks.

The rocks weren't too much interesting. They spanned out quite far and high but I only noticed one or two places where trails were created. Vinelle surprised me though when she decided to dive underwater. While under, she slowed her speed so I wouldn't float off her back before finding and swimming through a hole in the side of the landform that was big enough to fit four lapras'. Apparently the underwater cave led upwards that extended inside the rock formation; that's where she took me. She swam upwards until we reached the water's limit and surfaced into a cave illuminated by the light from where we just came from. Reflections of water ripples were casted on the ceiling and walls of the circular room and I found two long exits that led horizontally deeper into the cave.

I examined the room with awe. "Wow. Where are we?"

Vinelle slowly swam to the edge of the rocky floor before lowering herself in the water as best she could, intending to let me off her back, looking at me. "This is the place I wanted to show you: The Whirl Islands."

At the mention of our location, I instantly got excited and raised my head at her when I remembered that she told me I might see another lugia here, possibly my mother. Without thinking about my recent injuries, I tried leaping off of her back but my muscles gave way and I instead tumbled off, hitting the ground on my back with my body spread out. I could barely move one of my wings as I groaned in the added soreness.

Vinelle gasped, "are you okay?"

I opened my eyes from my upside down position. "My wing is sore, but I'm fine..."

She used her head to help me turn right side up and onto my feet. "You be more careful." I nodded in approval before she continued. "It was a good thing I found you. For a moment, you had me scared because you weren't moving. I don't ever want you going near people okay?"

I looked deep into her eyes with a ready explanation that James and Sarah didn't hurt me. "But James didn't ha-"

"Nylus, I don't care," she interrupted firmly. "He might have been nice but other people might have seen you." In my current state, I pathetically curled my body, feeling guilty that I defied her. She noticed and sighed, lowering her head so it was at the same height as mine. "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

I remained silent, hiding my face under my wing at the thought of never seeing James and Sarah again. They were the two people who I first met. Plus they seemed like they cared about me and my well being of a so called "legendary Pokémon". Why am I considered a legendary? What have I done? Vinelle doesn't like me going near people but...all people aren't aggressive, are they? No. James wasn't one of those people; he wanted to help me learn to fly.

With my face hidden from her sight, I heard her shift away by the sound of it. "I'm sorry if I was too harsh," she said sympathetically. "Let me make it up to you. Wait here and I'll be back with something to eat." And with that, I heard her submerge before the cave turned silent except for the dripping of water droplets from the rocky ceiling.

I was hungry, but that was the least of my worries. What I really wanted was to learn; both the positive and negative activities, especially to fly. Above all, I wanted to search for my mother, who I believe is living above water level. After attempting to move, I immediately stopped when a sharp pain hit my wings. In this condition, I can't do anything until my body is healed up.

It's so lonely in here.

((((()))))

We stayed in that hidden cave for a day now, as Vinelle calls it, while she brought me food when I was hungry and helped me move when I couldn't. To pass the time, we talked about topics such as how most people lived, how the world is made up of water, air, and land, and the fact that Pokémon are diverse; some being rare and others common. The most interesting matter she brought up was the time she spent with her trainer: Lerane. From what she told me, Lerane was a teenage girl who loved Pokémon battles and strived on seeking out uncommon and potentially powerful Pokémon that she could raise. At the question of how they got separated, she quickly turned quiet or switched topics for conversation. I don't understand why she kept that subject hidden within herself.

The most notable part of the night was the passing of Pokémon. Vinelle said that one group of Pokémon we encountered was krabby. All they did was stare with huge eyes while they passed us and down the cave. But we also saw another lone Pokémon who stopped to glare at us, more specifically me, before running off; one that had a magnificent white coat and ran on four legs. The Pokémon looked like it had a black blade for a tail and another blade on its head. I've never seen such beautiful white fur before. When I tried communicating to the Pokémon via telepathy, it only responded by taking a few steps toward us before glancing where it came from and sprinting off. Vinelle didn't know what Pokémon it was and neither did I, but I told myself I would try meet it again someday.

I looked beyond the darkness where the mysterious Pokémon disappeared into. "Do you think it lives here?"

"It might," she curiously responded. "Maybe it'll come back. It's almost dark out. Is your wing feeling better?"

One small movement of my sore wing told me all I needed instantly. "No. It still hurts."

"Okay. We'll stay here until it heals."

I gazed to the ground, remembering what she told me before giving her a cornered look. "Vinelle...?"

"Yes?"

"Do...you think my mother is in the place...somewhere?"

Vinelle gave me another one of those sympathetic looks at the mention. "It's tough to tell Nylus. Maybe she lives deeper in this cave, but maybe she never came here. I'm sorry but I don't know for sure."

After hearing her out, I lowered my body and head to the ground disappointingly before curling myself into a ball again. "Oh."

"It must be hard on you."

"...Yes...and no. I've taught myself to loosen those bonds years ago but I never forgot. Once you said sightings of my kind were seen in this rock formation, my forgotten emotions returned and caught up to me again in hope I would see her once more."

"Hope is not lost you know. Hey, cheer up," she encouraged, angling her head so I could see her face. "Tomorrow, we'll go look. How's that sound?"

Feeling better, I nodded.

"Good. We'll go on-" She stopped herself when the ground shook vigorously with a low rumbling sound, shaking loose rocks from walls and vibrating ones already on the floor.

I panicked, instinctively getting to my feet in search for the source. "What's going on?"

Vinelle too was turning her head left and right for answers. "I don't know."

Masses of dirt particles fell from the rocky ceiling above us and onto the ground continuously. The ground was shaking so much that I couldn't find secure footing which caused me to use my wings for stabilization, but in the end I tumbled over as soon as I added pressure onto the sore one.

"Let's go Nylus! It's safer underwater!" Vinelle yelled.

After struggling to get off the ground, I rushed towards Vinelle until she screamed horrifically for me to stop, which I did. I glanced up and rushed a few paces back to witness a whole section of the ceiling collapse consisting of huge boulders and debris. If I'd not stopped, I would have been crushed.

My heart was beating ten times faster as I realized I was separated from Vinelle and our waterway exit. Whatever was causing the quake lessened but did not stop. I rushed right up to the boulders and searched for a hole in all corners but to no avail. Surprisingly my telepathic connection remained which meant Vinelle was still directly on the other end. "I can't get out!"

Her voice was barely audible through the rumbling and the rocks in front of us but I managed to piece together what she said. "Hold on! Get back!" After doing what she said, I saw one or two boulders start to freeze up in their joints. A couple moments later, the freezing stopped accompanied by a scream from Vinelle. Fear for her safety, I rushed back up to the newly created wall and heard a loud splash.

The telepathic connection between us was severed. I did the next best thing and tried using communicating through speech instead, but even through my horrible sounds, I didn't receive any response. Judging from what I heard, the ceiling caved in from Vinelle's position; I only hope she didn't get hurt.

"Vinelle!" I tried again, but nothing.

I heard the sound of grinding rocks again from above and quickly looked up to check. I went wide eyed the instant I saw masses of rocks falling down on top of me.

I wasn't so lucky.

Instinctively crying out in pain, my left wing and my tail were crushed and stuck under a pile of rocks as well as two boulders. The pure weight of the rocks dug deep into my wing and I swear I felt a couple pierce through. I cried in agony until the quakes stopped shortly after, even then I groaned in intense pain. With the mass of the rocks, it was impossible for me to struggle out and I was too weak to use the ability my mother once showed me.

With eyes closed shut, tears ran down the side of my face and onto the ground steadily. I guess I was lucky that my head wasn't crushed or my whole body. The pain from the ice attack was nothing compared to the agonising pain I was experiencing now. This time the uninjured wing was pulsating badly from the shortage of blood now that it was crushed, as well as the end of my tail.

I tried using telepathy again in a small radius with what energy I had left, but it was useless. There was no other Pokémon on my side to help. And Vinelle...

It hurts.

"Vinelle...Please help..."


	10. Chapter 9

I feel like I'm going to die here.

Tears ran steadily down the side of my face from the mix of crushing pain and the knowledge of my certain death. I wasn't afraid of dying. From all that time spent on the ocean floor, I always believed death would be something similar, except an eternal sleep. One last time, I cried out in pain with one smooth wail that echoed down the cave; only silence returned. I then allowed the rest of my body to go limp onto the rocky floor in hopelessness. All I had to see in front of me was a wall of pure stone and darkness.

Time passed as the world around me began fading in and out slowly. I only had enough energy to slightly tilt my head and force my eyes to remain open; all feeling past my neck was now lost and it was very hard to continue breathing.

Only one memory played itself through my head, one that I held dearest to me for comfort in this time of fading away.

_She was singing. It was only her song I knew and loved that held such a soothing and soft melody; I would never forget it. Each note beautifully raised and lowered effortlessly with such grace as she sung. Listening to her was like flowing with a current that took me on a relaxing journey but slow enough to enjoy an undisturbed nap._

_She held me close, beneath her large wing that shielded my body with a warm embrace. Her whole form, three times the size of my own, was curled all around me while she sung._

_I was home._

_I brushed my body against hers, enjoying her soft feathers, making her happily bring me closer. It was the one place I felt truly safe. As she sang, I began to stir into a sleep, resisting the urge to close my eyes from the sight of my mother's beautiful, bright ocean blue eyes that never once left mine._

"_Sleep my little one," she soothing spoke into my mind. "Before you entered existence...the world was colourless...Now, I have seen life's true colours...You...Are my life Nylus..."_

_Again I fought against the effects of sleep, never wanting to leave my mother's side, even from sleep. I forced one eye half way open, still struggling to focus on her loving eyes. "M-mother..."_

"_Shhhh," she hushed softly, rubbing her head against mine. "We are together now, you and I." The comforting warmth of her body wrapped around mine was the one place I belonged. I could travel the ocean for ages and find nothing warmer than her embrace "You _are_ home...With me...Sleep my Nylus..."_

_Finally, my body's natural feelings took over as my mind drifted into a peaceful nothingness._

If only I could see you one last time, then and only then, I will be happy. More tears fell from my eyes as my dizziness turned worse. The wall in front of me was now one blur without all the detail I was used to seeing. Life inside me was slowly slipping away; I could feel the similar effects of sleep except I wasn't sleepy, I was dying. The more I thought, the more convincing it was to just let go and end the suffering.

A liquid substance slowly escaped my mouth in a small stream. Blood. Having nowhere to go, it simply forced itself out from my crushed limbs. This happened once before when I was home; an unfortunate occasion of currents and timing.

Out from nowhere, the same rumbling started again. However, I couldn't feel the vibrations any longer due to loss of blood. It was the shifting of rocks on the ground and the low rumbling sound that made me believe it was happening again. The possibility of escape was slim to none in my condition. The moment I decided to give it all up and accept my fate, the vibrations began to lessen. I forced my eyes to remain open to a slim and blurred view, noticing movement around a rocky corridor. I would have liked to say my heart jumped with surprise but I felt nothing; all I could do was attempt to focus my eyes.

It started out as small movement around the corner before revealing itself fully. Krabby. A whole pack of them. The first one I assumed was the leader because it stopped to wait for the others to keep up, that was until that same one spotted me and froze. It was hard to say if these were the same krabby from before but it was nearly impossible to know for sure; they all looked exactly the same, just different sizes. The rest of the pack stopped to stare as well, holding all their claws in the air like it was habit.

My first reaction would've been to immediately ask for help, but there was absolutely no possible way I could use telepathy, let alone try speak. All my remaining energy was being used to keep my eyes open, which was more difficult after every slow heartbeat. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but hope I could get a second chance to stay in this world.

I couldn't see what they planned on doing either; the simple action to focus my eyes felt like it was too much. The low rumbling halted again for the second time as did the vibrations by the looks of it. Finally, the red and brown blurs that were the group of krabbys grew in size as they quickly approached before stopping just short of my wing that was flat out across the ground. Not before long, majority of the group disappeared from my sight as they moved down to my wing and tail. Only the shifting of rocks told me they stayed...trying to...to..._to...h...help..._

Sound completely left me.

_no..._

_no..._no...n_o_t..._n_ow...

I can't leave yet. I was scared.

The thoughts of my whole life flashed through my head, keeping me alive. However, I no longer had the strength to keep both eyes open as one closed and only faint noises filled my sense of hearing. A...

A...white...being immediately halted from its full sprint, originating from deeper within the cave, and rushed over to my head.

The same white Pokémon I saw.

It knelt down in front of my only opened eye and...spoke...but I couldn't hear. Every little piece of time that passed, I wished that that white Pokémon would help me.

He_lp me..._p_l_e_a_s_e..._h_e_l_p...me..._

Its growl...what little I could hear...was terrifying. It...faced...the complete opposite direction...to...a...person? The white Pokémon suddenly rushed forward and I saw him; a person and a Pokémon by his side. They were all a blur in my eyes.

All three moved around so quickly. From the confusing tension, my heart increased its rate by only the slightest therefore focusing my eye. The group of krabby stopped what they were doing and formed a protective line along my body in the direction of the current battle. The white Pokémon moved so swiftly around the person's flying Pokémon I could barely see. But an explosion followed up, causing a black smoke to fill the small spaces of the cave and block my vision.

Out from the smoke, came the same human jumping off the wall a distance away and toward me with a Pokéball in its hand, midair.

I panicked...one last heart beat and my breath was forcefully taken...away...from...me...

My eye-...I had open fell and my mind-...went blank-...as my head fell to the side.

I...is..._is...is it time...?_

_Time...death..._

_...Mother..._


	11. Chapter 10

_"Come on! Come fly with me." Sarah ran upwards ahead of me on a grassy hill, happily twirling around in circles with arms spread apart. I gave chase, trying to see where she was going with the sun in my eyes. Then she stopped suddenly, inches from a cliff's edge, back turned to me as she gazed towards the sky. The moment I was within reaching distance, Sarah turned to face me fully, spread her arms once more, and smiled before she let herself fall backwards and out of sight. I didn't know what to think, so I panicked and rushed to the edge in hope that she was safe, tumbling along the way. Once I found the courage to peek over the edge, Sarah appeared out from nowhere, nearly hitting my beak, and flew up until she floated in place, making me fall back in surprise. She stayed silent for a few moments, taking deep breaths, before extending her arm out for me as a sign of invitation. "Fly with me Nylus," Sarah called soothingly._

_I gazed up wondrously at her. Was it really so simple? Effortless? "How? How do you fly?" I asked, noticing the way she was floating without any movements; it reminded me how I did the same when I was home._

_"Spread your wings Nylus, spread them to free yourself!"_

_I did want to be free; free high above everything else and feel the wind like I felt the water. So with high anticipation, without fear, I backed up and took a running start as fast as my legs would carry me. And just before the cliff's edge, I spread my wings far and wide, and performed a final leap forward. I was groundless. Sarah's warm smile remained, holding her arms out for me to grasp. I glanced down quickly and saw thunderous waves crashing into the land's rocks with a constant beat. I was flying!_

_When I looked back up to tell Sarah how happy I was, she was missing, nowhere to be found. That was when fear struck me. It came as a wave that completely devoured my heart and instantly brought panic. I began falling, faster and faster towards the sharp rocks right below me, feeling the intense sensation of falling. I twirled, flipped, and spun in terror until my sight was filled with nothing but a mixture of large rocks and water. Bracing the inevitable, I shut my eyes tight and brought my body closer..._

I screamed out in intense pain when I felt a surge of energy throughout my entire body, causing every limb to shake uncontrollably. It felt like every part of my body was being constantly crushed by boulders. It was all too agonizingly painful and I made it known as best I could to those around me. Pain blinded most of my senses as I struggled to control my body. And in the mere heartbeats I did, forcing myself to try escape was my one and only choice.

"Hold him down!"

Pain was all I knew at that moment. I NEEDED to get away. In desperation, I yelled out again for someone to save me, roaring out as loud as I could. Partial numbing from the energy passed but that made the constant, agonizingly painful aches increase drastically. Surely I knew my legs and arms shifted around but something wasn't letting me go. I was trapped while being forced to feel like my every muscle was ripped apart.

"Watch his legs and tail! Hold them down!"

LET ME GO!

"Quickly, Hypnosis!"

Screaming out my pain was all I could do. I couldn't stop shaking vigorously from that shock of energy. I barely managed to open an eye but that was immediately rewarded with a sharp sting from a bright light. The excruciating pain was too much. Stop it! STOP IT N-

...

((((()))))

Consciousness slowly began working my being by stirring my head awake, leading up to the automatic attempt at opening my eyes. Was...I still alive? Where am I? Questions started building in my head but no answers came.

Blurriness was all I could see; a blur of black and white as a soft coo escaped my throat at the slight move of my head. Breathing wasn't a problem and I think I could feel my whole body. Painless, which was a extreme relief. Opening my eyes half way, a clear vision soon followed after blinking to clear them. In front of me, various unnatural objects reminded me of James' cabin. But this wasn't his cabin and I did not recognize anything he owned. I seemed to be lying belly first on a soft, flat surface that was higher than the ground. Without moving, I eyed to my left; more shiny objects and another wall, but I partially noticed the bright outside world. I was definitely inside a human structure, but where? Shifting my eyes to my right, a cloth of some sort blocked another one of those small, see-through walls. No other occupied the space around me.

The surroundings gave me no clue of my whereabouts, but one thing was for sure, I needed to find Vinelle...or return to the Whirl Islands.

I still felt weak but I found the strength to shift my body, only to find I couldn't. When I turned my head to see why, I saw something soft yet tight holding my wings in place; even my tail where the same material couldn't go past my tail spikes in the same manner. After struggling, it was clear I couldn't go anywhere, not in my condition. Having no choice, I relaxed my body and rested my head back down on the soft material, feeling slightly scared.

I started remembering what happened before I fell asleep. All the pain I felt; it sent a cold shiver down my spine at the thought alone. Was it all a dream? No, it was more than just a dream.

Suddenly, a door opened and a couple people revealed themselves, both females wearing bright colours. One had red hair and the other, blue. My heart started beating faster as they got closer. Were they the ones causing me so much pain? I tried moving back but the material on my wings wouldn't allow me.

The one with red hair quickly lowered down in front of me as I shut my eyes, readying myself for more suffering.

"Don't be scared little lugia," she said softly. "We're here to help you."

I slowly reopened my eyes because of her kind voice and noticed her eye level with me, smiling brightly. "Feeling better?" After a quick look at both of them, I hesitantly relaxed and let out a soft coo that almost said 'yes'.

She pointed to herself, "my name is Joy," before pointing to her companion. "And this is Jenny. I'm a nurse who heals Pokémon and she is a police officer who protects people. Do you understand me Lugia?" Once she heard my affirmation in a form of another soft coo from me, she stood up fully and then proceeded to my left wing where she pressured a joint within using a couple fingers, checking for something by the looks of it.

...Lugia...they too know my species name?

The other person, named Jenny, walked forward and knelt down just as Joy did. However, she didn't say a word, simply held out her hand in my reach. I was confused, examining the palm of her hand before eyeing her, then back down again. Was there actually something in her hand? If I couldn't see it, perhaps I could smell what she has. So I shifted my beak forward very slowly and stopped; anymore further and I was touching her hand. I couldn't smell anything though. Was this a trick? After looking back up at her, all she did was give me a warm smile and stood up straight again.

This one was too confusing.

"Here," Joy called out from my left side, offering something to the other female. "Try giving him this."

Jenny took the small object from the other. "Is he cleared to eat yet?"

"Oh yes. Definitely," Joy answered kindly.

Once she mentioned 'eating', my stomach began grumbling as I tried to remember the last time I ate. Jenny knelt down in front of me like she did before and fiddled the object Joy gave her in her hands. I leaned forward in hunger-filled anticipation to find out what kind of food she had for me. In the end, she held out her palm near my beak again, rested on the soft fabric, watched and waited. But this time, I found a small, square block in the middle of her palm; it was coloured a bright shade of purple. Leaning in closer, the block had a slight sweet scent to it. So, I extended a little further and slowly picked up the block with the side of my beak by angling my head sideways, all the while watching her in case she decided to quickly attack. Turned out she didn't though.

I popped the cube in my mouth and took the first and only bite. The small piece of food was easy to chew as it was soft and the taste was not too sweet, but enjoyable. I ate it so fast that I checked Jenny's palm again for another but she stood up already and produced a guilty smile at me. "Sorry, that's all I have," she softly said, showing me her hands again for clarification. I groaned a little in annoyance and rested my head down again, disappointed while still hungry.

"His vitals are normal," Joy spoke up where I couldn't see. "And the injuries are almost healed. A few more days of rest is all he needs." I made a soft coo again. I felt fine but I was still really hungry...

Immediately, I felt a hand petting my neck comfortingly.

"Ok, I'll go ready the release papers and talk with his trainer," Jenny answered, leaving where she came in from.

Once she was out of sight, Joy sighed before lowering herself down beside my left eye, hand still petting my neck tenderly. I didn't understand why she looked sad as she gazed into my eye. "...Please," Joy spoke with a barely audible voice. "Take care of yourself."

When I began to establish a telepathic connection between us, I sharp sting rushed through my head, forcing me to halt and shut my eyes in reaction. I groaned until it stopped which was a moment later when I released the weak psychic connection.

Joy noticed and gasped. "What's wrong?" After the pain left, I reopened my eyes again and kept my sight straight, only producing a lengthy inward coo that was the equivalent of 'I'm not sure'. She brought a hand to my forehead for another check but took it away when Jenny walked through the door, followed by another person.

The person I last saw before I was taken.

I began feeling scared seeing him again and struggled in vain to move backwards but it was pointless; I remained stuck in place. My heart began beating faster as I decided to shut my eyes and try at a desperate attempt to hide myself; at least my head in the cover of my wing. The sight of him instantly reminded me of the pain I endured after the separation with Vinelle.

"He's afraid of you," Jenny said in an intimidating tone. "Why is that?"

"Dunno'," the boy answered. "Couldn't tell ya' but wasn't like that before."

Silence followed before Jenny made a slight sound of disgust. "Chris, keep in mind the legal agreements you just signed. If at any act of mistreatment, abuse, and the likes, your trainer card will be revoked and your Pokémon will be released...that _includes_ Lugia."

"Yeah yeah, all that stuff," he quickly talked back.

Jenny's comments made me on edge. Did...that mean I was forced to go with him? The thought made me shake; I didn't want to.

When I found a little courage, I slowly opened my eyes in order to examine 'Chris' in more detail. By the looks of it, he was shorter than Jenny but about as tall as Sarah. He mostly wore dark colours and kept something on his head...I couldn't describe the rest because it was all so new and puzzling. Whatever people wore, I didn't understand the concept of why they covered themselves with it at all times; it didn't make any sense. Pokémon I've seen don't have that habit.

Chris frowned, seemingly at me to which I started shaking again and hid. "Why do you guys have him strapped up like that? Isn't that abuse?"

I could feel the tension rising in both females. The responses he made certainly made them angry even though it didn't sound that way initially.

I peeked and notice Joy walking around me, toward my wing. "We have to follow safety standards. One moment, I'll release the holds."

"And try avoid the media," Jenny suggested.

Chris however, didn't bother to listen. Instead, he answered Joy. "Don't bother. I have his Pokéball." At the mention of the device, I began remembering Vinelle's Pokéball I found. Did they all look the same? When my curiosity got the better of me, all I saw forward was a bright red light that made my heart skip a beat. In my natural reaction, I prepared myself for the worst, instantly shutting my eyes before I started feeling a numbness across my entire body until I lost control. Of everything.

All my senses were stolen from me. It felt like I was in a dark, empty void...but, it felt...comfortable, like home. Moments later, my body reconnected with my mind in such a strange way and I received my senses again. It...was home at first sight, but didn't _feel_ like home simultaneously. I didn't understand. How did I quickly end up here? Jenny...and Joy...gone. I was alone again.

I curled my body up in my own warmth, feeling lost. Perhaps this is what I needed...to be alone, until I'm ready again.


	12. Chapter 11

"Hey... Are you alive?"

A poking sensation at my neck accompanied by a voice stirred me from a peaceful sleep. The reality I remembered was off. Never have I heard someone's voice at the bottom of the ocean, with the exception of my mother. So, why I am hearing...

"Finally. Man can you sleep!" I flickered an eye open to a dark, unfamiliar scenery and yet catching sight of a familiar face. But how? I remember being home... not in a forest. The position I found myself in was an awkward one, not to mention uncomfortable. My entire body was spread out on a surface of grass, belly pointing downward and wings stretched to the sides. Not even the bottom of my feet met the ground as they were outstretched behind me, parallel to my tail and neck. I also felt a foreign object wrapped completely around my neck, but immediately dismissed the thought the second I focused a once blurry vision on the boy kneeling next to me, staring. "Tired weren't cha'?"

I went wide eyed in shock and surprise. The numbness in my legs became known the moment I tried backing away from the boy I remembered as Chris, but all I succeeded in doing was flipping completely upside down. A few of my back plates dug into the ground which stung and made me groan. Chris bursted out laughing almost immediately, apparently finding my reaction humorous. I calmed my rapid heartbeat, unmoving from my upside down view of the dark, forested environment. The sun went away and darkness came, revealing numerous tiny lights in the sky... And one large one. If that wasn't phenomenal already, then it was definitely the flickering of a faint yellow light against the surrounding trees. I learned already that a source was always present if light could be seen; the most obvious one being the sun. But light doesn't crackle and radiate heat, does it? I thought about it for a moment until all feeling in my body returned to the norm I was used to before rotating myself right-side up, finding the extraordinary source of wonder. I've never seen anything like it. Clearly it was the light source but it waved upwards with such grace that it reminded me of the water's waves, except hollow and circular, and full of many shades of red, yellow, and white. Lastly and most notably, it was the heat that intrigued me. So lights _do_ exert heat?

Chris stared at me quizzically from my left. "What? Ever see a fire before?"

I tilted my head as I continued examining the light, which eventually stung my eyes the more I stared at it. A fire? Can anyone use a fire? Can I? The trend of questions I wanted to find the answer to only made me feel miserable and somewhat lonely. My eyes lowered to the dirt just short of the fire. I missed Vinelle. She answered and explained all the questions I thought of, even the ridiculous ones. Perhaps, beyond the darkness of the trees, I might find her swimming around in search for me. But... _Was_ she looking for me?

"Ohhh I can't wait now!" Chris' sudden outburst made me turn to him, finding him with raised arms blankly staring into a tree, most likely in deep thought but I couldn't be sure. The second he looked at me I lowered myself in a natural reaction. I do not trust this boy and he still startles me to be honest. Every single instance I look at him, the burned memory of my capture is quickly brought forth along with that incredibly weak and powerless feeling. The mere memory reminds my body of the massive weight which caused me so much pain and suffering; it sent a slight ache down each limb that was crushed on that unfaithful day. "With you Lugia, the tournament will be a piece of cake!"

Tournament? Cake? Are these still related to fire? As much as I wanted to ask my mind out to whoever may have the answers, I couldn't find the courage to use telepathy with Chris. Vinelle once mentioned it was best to keep such an ability hidden, for my own good; this was probably one of those times. Remaining silent felt much more comforting than having a conversation with someone who forcefully captured me... But he did bring me to those two kind human females who seemed to care for my well-being.

With his grin never fading, Chris walked around the very intriguing fire and knelt down momentarily before walking back. This time, he held a bowl filled with tiny small brown cubes. I eyed it curiously but kept my distance from him as he did to me. Chris' movements gave away his lack of confidence to be within reaching distance. So instead, he lowered the bowl to the ground, pushed it forward with a foot, stepped back, and watched expectantly. The sweet aroma the bowl gave off began reminding my mind and body about food. A groan escaped my mouth as I felt a burning sensation within my stomach. When was the last time I ate? The previous day? More importantly, how _long_ was I deceived to believe I was home?

"You going to eat or what?"

Eat? He's offering me food? That would explain the sweet smell. I took a couple steps forward, taking in a more elaborate whiff before sticking my nose into the reflective silver bowl, realizing the amount of cubes looked bigger from a distance. Hunger was now my main priority, Chris was the last as I completely ignored his presence and took the first bite of one cube. The piece turned out a little too crunchy and dry for my liking, and the plain taste didn't make up for it either. Whatever the cubes were called, I didn't like them, but my stomach took over my mind and instead of leaving them be, I quickly swallowed the first one and continued with another, then another.

Mere moments passed until most of the cubes were gone. Once I plopped the fifth last one into my mouth, I felt a hand touch the side of my neck. Not bothering to remove my head from the bowl, I found Chris from the corner of my eye as he pulled back his hand to observe my reaction. I stared at him for a while before returning my attention back on the remaining cubes, feeling his touch again immediately after doing so. I'm not sure if I allowed him to pet me because he gave me food, or because my thoughts dwelled more on hunger. Either way, I was still hungry for more, hopefully better food.

The bowl was now empty. It's contents barely satisfied my hunger. I lifted my beak from inside and looked at Chris expectantly for additional food but he didn't make any effort to move as he continued stroking my neck with a grin. Being near him was still uncomfortable for me and I made it known by moving away from him until the foreign line around my neck prevented me from going any further. I pulled again, tail pointing away from Chris and the connected tree, but the more I pulled, the more the yellow line strangled my neck and ultimately, my breathing. The line wouldn't give up, so I did and fell flat on the ground in order to regain steady breathing.

Chris shook his head at my struggles and sighed. "Now where do you think you're trying to go?"

I puffed in frustration. Away from you. I want to go find Vinelle, not be forced to stay with a person I barely know. There's nothing interesting about Chris like other people I've encountered that held my interest.

"Don't give me that look," he commented with a frown. "Remember that it was me that saved you from dying on that island. And I don't get a thank you?" As much as I wanted to prove him wrong, I couldn't. I deviated my gaze to the ground in defeat. He was right. I should be more appreciative for the fact that he did manage to free me from a life and death situation. "Yeah that's right... Get those blue eyes of yours outta' here," he said before standing up.

My mind was completely blank. I didn't know what to think anymore. Silence ensued as the fire continued crackling not far from us. A sudden pop followed by a bright light that only lasted a moment forced my curiosity toward Chris. Next to him stood a Pokémon; yet another I've never seen before.

It barked and tried jumping on Chris but he held it down and grinned. "Growlithe, I need you to keep an eye on our new friend here while I go find more firewood. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Got it?" The Pokémon, whose name was apparently Growlithe, barked as an answer which I couldn't understand and caught a glimpse of me. The features of Growlithe reflected that of the white Pokémon I saw on the Whirl Islands with certain exceptions; different coloured fur, size, and tail to name a few. "And I don't want anything coming near, ok buddy?" Chris asked, scratching the back of the Pokémon's ear.

Ignoring the two, I lowered to the ground and curled myself, head near my tail. Ever since Vinelle came to mind, loneliness began clouding my feelings. I... want to find her.

Growlithe barked again excitedly with its new orders before I heard it take a position near me. A plan then brewed in my mind. It wasn't until I heard the boy walk out of hearing distance did I peek from under my lifted tail, eye level to the ground. First thing I saw was Growlithe's orange and yellow fur and its four legs facing me in a sitting position. Nothing will stop me from finding the one who first introduced me to this world. I _need_ to know if she's all right.

The sun was not here at the moment which meant visibility was cut shorter than usual, but it's nothing I couldn't handle. The important part was that Chris was gone, leaving me time to break the connection that kept me tied to the tree. I uncurled myself and stood up on my legs, startling Growlithe in the process. Perhaps that's how Growlithe got its name because the instant I moved, it started growling at me, looking ready to bring me down if needed. However, the Pokémon didn't faze me even the slightest. At least two Growlithe's are needed to keep me in place; it was smaller than I was. So I ignored it and began stepping back, pulling on the connection in hope it will break, but each pull was rewarded with more strangling around my neck. However, the struggle to retain my breathing was short when I decided to bite the connection instead, which was much more effective since it snapped in two the instant I bit down on it with sharp teeth.

Finally. Half the connection was still wrapped around the tree and the other half around my neck, but I can always find a way to get that off another time. Luckily by this time Growlithe stopped growling and continued keeping a constant watch, unaware of my plan to leave.

I looked in every direction, beyond the trees in search for the ocean but unfortunately I saw no beginnings. There wasn't any point finding out where I was because when it comes to land, I'm clueless. Where was the ocean? And how far was it? My spirits lowered as I let out a sad inward coo, lost in direction. Then sound came to mind.

Other than the crackling of the fire, rustling of leaves in the wind, and faint cries of far off Pokémon, a certain sound directed my attention one way. The sound was constant and quiet, yet loud enough that it had to be nearby. It was one that I'm familiar with.

A waterfall. Yes, there's no doubt; the faint salty scent confirms it. Without another thought, I quickly made for that direction, barely jumping by rocks and passing many trees while Growlithe barked loudly at me from behind. My heart rate rose drastically as I struggled to flee.

Partly in clumsiness, a stub sticking out from the dirt caught the spikes of my tail and roughly forced me to the ground. Using what little time I had, I tried stabilizing my breathing and glanced behind. Fortunately I didn't see Growlithe, but that didn't mean I couldn't hear the Pokémon. Rapid padding and barking alarmingly told me it was closing the distance, fast. The adrenaline rush went to my head, automatically forcing me to my feet and onward to the sound of the waterfall. The resonance became louder and louder until finally, there it was. I stopped for a quick moment, admiring the cliff which the river fell from, which wasn't high by any means but most likely still impossible for me to climb.

Growlithe's barking returned me back to reality. The persistent Pokémon reappeared the instant I glanced back from where I came, quickly closing the distance with its annoying barks. The sight made me go wide eyed before I acted quickly and dove into the river headed downstream. Feeling the water again refreshed me mentally and physically; it slightly cooled my body from the warm surface and wiped my mind free of any after-effects of sleep. I never thought I'd miss water so much until I re-entered the familiar and more comfortable element.

My moment of happiness was cut short when something landed into the water right above me before it barely punctured my wing, just short of the centre of my body. The shallow water silenced my cry as I tightly shut my eyes in reaction. Pure anger grew at every passing heartbeat. I angled my head to the side with enraged eyes and discovered it was Growlithe that bit down on my wing, struggling to retain its grip underwater. The pressure and pain of its grip was nothing compared to the event from the Whirl Islands but it was the same wing that was crushed which easily returned previous injuries with a vengeance to almost an unbearable kind of torment.

With the aid of the water's lightness underwater, I rapidly but painfully rolled and forced Growlithe into a couple large boulders which reached enough height to stick above water. Thankfully, the Pokémon released its grip after hitting its head and backside into the rocks, fazing it for a few crucial moments. What Growlithe didn't know was that I was at least twice as fast and stronger underwater than on land; I have the advantage. In great frustration, I rolled upside down, lined up my feet with Growlithe, and kicked as hard as I could, launching the Pokémon out of the river and into the trees as it yelped loudly through the air until out of sight. I felt great satisfaction taking my revenge in such a violent way, ridding the source of most pain in my wing except the massive throbbing and soreness.

In any case, I flipped right side up and continued down the shallow river with one wing I can barely move. Since my body prevented any movement in my bitten wing, mostly in the joints, it slowed my speed by half. Attempting to swim already hurt so much but I forced myself to keep going.

Eventually the river split into two routes. The only difference between the two was direction and water speed. I felt the route with the fastest current was the best way because the speed might be of assistance with my injury.

Vinelle, I need to find you... wherever you-

A red beam flashed right before my eyes, completely catching me off guard as my heart raced once more in panic. I tried looking back to see what caused it but only caught sight of a shadowy figure for an instant before it crashed into the water above me. With what little time I had, I used both wings to endeavour escaping but regretted the action when a sharp ache surged through the injured one, forcing my eyes closed in hope that the torture would stop. As a result of the attempt, I only managed to flip myself upside down pathetically before I felt a touch above my belly, followed by complete numbness across my entire body.

I quickly flashed my eyes open in my rapid breathing and found myself... home. The _fake_ home; an entire void of underwater darkness and currents. No... No. No, no, no! I shouldn't be here... I CAN'T be here! Tears escaped my eyes that seemed to sparkle away with the currents; tears of anger, hurt, and frustration. Enraged, I tensed the muscles in my wings so hard that I forgot the cries of my injured wing telling me to stop.

And with one final effort, I let out a lengthy roar of my own, emotion filled with such negativity within the sound.


	13. Chapter 12

Enjoy.

nethowin

* * *

><p>Mother. Years may have past us by since the last time I felt your soft feathers and heard your beautiful melodies. That does not change how much I've missed your love. And no matter how far or wide I explore, the lost piece of my shattered heart will never return until I'm by your side once more. The heartache hurts too much and the tears won't cease to fall.<p>

I want to go home... And return to you, mother.

The surrounding illusion of my home felt like confinement. My being was the only living entity within the dark void. Even the tears sparkling away with the currents were not my own, but the feelings were. The present physical world held no beginning and no end; I stopped searching, long ago. With a curled body and eyes shut, I let go of the surroundings and focused more on mentality.

Only heartache and torment felt real. I don't dream in this cruel place; it won't allow me. Time secretly sneaks me by with its silent, constant reminders of the illusion world easily delivering past seclusion and patience in the form of memories.

To refrain dwelling in past turmoil, my focus was altered not to the unnaturally created environment I floated within, but rather beyond. Only with a focused mind can many voices and sounds be heard. _Those_ were real, I know it. The controlled currents flowing around me do not compare to real currents which dance in harmony with one another. That alone, I miss to feel once more. Or perhaps the low, comforting sound of those currents, at the very least.

But the sounds beyond, faded as they began, evetually the louder they became. Like masses of cries and voices all fighting to be heard. A full focus was no longer needed. The many distinct voices roared in a positive manner, existing but somehow out of reach. I slid open my eyes, realizing I now floated in a pitched black void of nothingness, to my lack of surprise. However, that only last a couple moments.

Reality finally revealed itself to me in full; everything felt normal again. I had found myself in my familiar, curled bodily position on a completely flat, brown dirt surface, head buried underneath my tail. The thunderous cries I heard in confinement turned out to be real. But in one single instant, silence.

People. Those cries were people, I know they were. And if not for the sudden silence, my curiosity wouldn't have arose. But naturally, it did as I slowly revealed my head before sneaking my eyes open, squinting as my blurry vision began to adjust to the harsh light of the daylight sun. What I saw sent a shock through my heart and my entire form.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" an amplified voice shouted out excitedly, to my extreme dislike; it was so loud. "What a treat we have before us! To lay eyes on the elegance and beauty of a young lugia is no common sight to see! This young trainer must have fought tirelessly and valiantly to encounter the great Guardian of the Sea! But will his opponent stand up to Chris' determination and strength? We shall see folks!"

Countless surrounding number of people roared and cheered all at once in their stacked places in rows one above another, placing overwhelming fear into my heart. I wasted no time retreating into the ball I originally found myself in. They all wanted to get me, I could feel it within their possessive energy. And with no escape in all directions, I felt scared and helpless, wishing Vinelle would help me through my trapped situation. I... couldn't stop shaking...

"Trainer Chris has presented his second and final Pokémon," a quieter person announced in the distance. "Resume the battle!"

I want to see Vinelle. I want to go home... Please, anywhere but here!

"Get your head in the game Lugia!" a voice I knew all too well yelled from behind me; the cause of my suffering. "Stand and fight!" At that moment, he was a mere fraction of my problems. I was completely frozen and too shocked to move. Nobody was near to aid me in my exposed and hurt emotional state. I was trapped.

Still moments passed and nothing happened. The crowd quieted down before I heard I huff of disappointment directly across from me. "You're a disgrace," said a low masculine voice in a firm tone.

Chris growled in annoyance at my disobedience. "LUGIA!" he screamed, deepening the fear I carried. With each call, I curled tighter, tensing my shaking body to the point it hurt. A few tears fell from my eyes, wishing I could simply close my eyes and somehow end up home the next time I open them.

Like the noise of a Pokèball when it opens, a similar, reversed noise was made which only lasted a moment. "What?" Chris gasped to himself, sounding confused.

"Tournament rules state there shall be no substitutions! Trainer Tyson, please release your previous Pokémon." The crowd quieted almost to the point of silence except those few who whispered to one another.

A pause ensued. "...I cannot and _will_ not attack a young legendary Pokémon; especially an untrained one, trapped with such a weak trainer no less."

"What'd you say?!"

The person ignored Chris' question and paused momentarily as a small gust of wind blew around my form. "I forfeit."

"Is that final?" the man said off to the side without hesitation.

"Yes... And _you_," he called out in a disgusted tone. "A rookie trainer like you doesn't deserve to raise and possess the power of a legendary Pokémon. Especially since you stole it from its home just to show off. I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." And after hearing those final words, I heard him walk off in the opposite direction.

"Arghhhh, I'll show _you_," Chris quietly mumbled in anger. "Return!"

I've never felt so happy to return to the illusion world where I was alone once more. At least there, I felt somewhat safe and at ease. But I was still scared. I still wished to go home.

However if there's a single thing I've learned exploring above water, it's that nothing lasts. The well deserved seclusion spent back inside the illusion world was much needed to settle and collect myself mentally. Up until I was abruptly ejected from that world and into a small cozy looking room, similar to James' cabin but much simpler. It looked like a living quarters for one person, complete with the necessities but without the many tools James possessed. The soft, brown floor I found myself on was more comfortable than any unnatural ground I've ever felt. Behind me was a huge view a fielded section and a large building off in the distance, all below the blanket of night and stars but protected by another one of those see-through barriers one couldn't simply step through.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Chris suddenly yelled, making me jump and cower inward. He stood opposite of the room with what I assumed was my Pokèball in one hand, grasping it tighter in anger. "DAMN IT!" he yelled again, throwing the sphere across the room with all his strength, colliding the wall with a bounce before falling to the soft floor next to me, leaving an indent where the wall once was smooth. His aggression began to scare me, even more so when he stomped toward me, thinking he would simply pick the sphere up.

As he approached I folded my wings in and cowered to the floor even closer, my body shaking with eyes diverted and tail tucked away from his path. Unexpectedly, Chris quickly wound up his foot and harshly struck me across the beak just below my left eye, slashing out a red liquid that stained the wall as I recoiled against it, instantly falling limp in a focused pain while more red fell from my mouth, stunned.

"If you'd at least do something I wouldn't be disqualified!" he screamed as loud as I've ever heard him. "YOU USELESS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A POKÈMON!"

Tears immediately fell from my closed eyes, thinking that any harder I would have fallen unconscious. I forcefully blew additional crimson substance on the floor in order to breath, shaking uncontrollably in unbearable hurt as I cooed weakly.

With every passing breath, a pure hatred brewed inside my heart, motivating me to shakily struggle to stand, ignoring the cries of pain from my entire head. I refuse to stand near Chris any longer. He was my curse. The cause of _all_ my pain since the first time I was trapped.

The boy collapsed to his hands and knees, seemingly trying to rip the floor up. "Why wouldn't you fight?" he whispered with a weak voice before striking the ground with his fist. I narrowed my blurred eyes, full of hatred onto the boy. I never cared about him. Not once. By that time, with the support of my wings, I finally stood up shaking with a low threatening cry that almost passed as a growl. I _hated_ him.

Chris moved his mouth to say something but stopped himself after hearing the growl I made. Instead, he glanced towards me with a surprised expression for a mere heartbeat.

"LEAVE ME!" I cried as telepathically loud as I could directly into his mind, causing him to clench his head and scream before I leaped with an open jaw, locking onto his arm with as much anger fuelled strength as I could muster. Chris' loud screams echoed throughout the room, not knowing whether to attempt to pry me off or stop the screeching inside his head. The crimson liquid that continued to fall from my beak's sleek silver feathers slowly dripped onto his flailing arm, beginning to mix with his very own the deeper my sharp teeth bit into him, making him scream louder in my lasting satisfaction. I was too heavy for the boy to move as he uselessly struggled to shake me off before collapsing onto the floor, screaming while pinned under my weight

My twisted enjoyment soothed my pain to an extent, up until something broke through the door. I naturally released Chris' arm which was drenched with the crimson substance and glared intensely near said door at the first unknown man dressed in black. Instinctively, I locked his entire form in a psychic hold and powerfully slammed him against a wall in his unfortunate surprise, all before the second man could rush through the door.

My heart and body froze as I realized what I had just done. The man I threw fell limp on the floor full of shattered wall pieces, motionless. Two more entered the room with a similar attire followed by one spiked, yellow and white Pokémon.

"Jolteon," one of them quickly called with his low voice, calm and collective. "Thunderbolt."

Without hesitation and warning, the four legged Pokémon leaped forward with a cry of affirmation, sparking and crackling like the storm I've seen in the sky, creating a massive torrent of energy that struck my entire being with pinpoint accuracy, surging through every muscle and nerve. I painfully cried loudly into the air with a screech, countless yellow bolts of energy flying every which way around and through every limb.

"Enough."

I immediately crashed to the floor, every part of my body spread apart and twitching uncontrollably, beginning to numb. Each breath was rapid and short. Not once did I attempt to open my eyes in a dazed and dim mind. I truly believed I was going to die.

((((()))))

"You are asking all the wrong questions. Who we are and what we do are none of your concerns. In fact, someone as young as yourself wouldn't understand _real_ pursuits of innovation. What you should be worry about is that arm of yours. I'm actually surprised you haven't fallen unconscious considering all the blood you've lost since we've most generously bandaged it. I certainly hope those two weren't _too_ rough..."

"Lugia... I'm so... S-sorry."

"... Chris was it? Now tell me, where did you capture this Lugia? Where exactly?"

"S-so... Sorry."

The hard floor felt really cold, I shivered. Massive throbs and aches attacked the entirety of my neck and beak, so much that I barely noticed the numbness throughout the rest of my body. But those two voices, they're close. One I recognized but not the other. With no way of telling where I was or how I got there, which felt impossible without moving, I remained still with eyes shut, continuing to hope that those around me wouldn't divert their attention onto me. And even as I listened, my mind faded in and out, seemingly twisting my head in dizziness.

"You know," a man nearest me said, hints of amusement within his voice. "You're the one who placed this lugia in its position. When I was told of a tournament trainer holding one, I just had to see for myself."

_"...lus..."_

A third person laughed darkly. "You should have seen him when he let it out. Didn't even want to listen!" He laughed again. "His opponent thought he was trash and forfeit the match."

"Is that so?" the man asked plainly, pausing for a moment. "I can certainly see why. Judging by your arm Chris, _your_ lugia doesn't seem to like you very much. Actually, I wouldn't either if I was slashed across the face and abused." It took all the strength and concentration I had just to open an eye halfway, realizing the night still shadowed the world in darkness. I was behind solid bars that vertically blocked half my view from a raised position. A tall person stood with his back facing me, watching two other people clothed in black holding Chris down to his knees. Behind them, masses of trees blocked all view from anyone outside. A spark of anger lit in my heart after seeing Chris again. But that spark didn't light; I was too helpless and hurt to move. "But I must thank you for not only finding a rare Pokémon, but a legendary one." He paused, tossing a Pokéball between Chris and himself. "Jolteon, you have the honours."

"Finally!" a Pokémon cried. The same surge of energy that struck me, immediately lit the surrounding area like lightning, arching into the spot where the sphere was dropped for a quick heartbeat until I heard a loud pop. When that happened, a strange physical feeling suddenly released itself from me and the lightning faded away. Chris wept unintelligent words or sounds as he laid eyes to the ground before him. I couldn't help but notice his body slowly falling limp from loss of energy.

_"...Nylus...!" _A far off echoed cry caught my attention, flashing my heart with hope. It was extremely faint but like traveling closer to the ocean, it grew louder in the slightest.

James.

"Before you go into shock _again_," the person nearest me spat. "Know that I'm doing you a favor."

Very weakly, I struggled to produce short coos as loudly as I could force myself to, surprising even myself with the dismal sound within my cracked voice. So long as I cried out, I didn't care the slightest. I _needed_ his help. But with each call, I felt my mind fading out faster.

The man turned and I finally saw his eyes, almost covered under short, dark blue hair. A small scar abused his face next to his right eye. He grinned darkly at me and huffed in amusement. "And I believe that's our queue to take our leave."

"The boy might hold additional information on the whereabouts of the capture," a female calmly suggested, where I could not see her.

_"...Nylus..."_ In my fear, James' call began fading away in the distance. I ceased to fight myself and allowed my head to fall onto the cold surface, no longer possessing the energy to continue in my unsteady state. He was getting further away with every passing heavy breath. Hopeless tears began to fall.

Don't leave me...

The man closed his eyes from me momentarily and said, "It no longer matters. Although a third may possibly exist, we have more than we need." He turned to the side and paused. "And I already have a good idea where he caught it... But presently, we no longer need the boy. Release him and let's end this very fortunate night."

"Right," the female said understandingly.

"Jolteon, in." The Pokémon obeyed and I heard it leap up into the raised platform I was on. In my blurred vision, the man closed half the outside world with a door before producing that same grin at me. "Accompany our guest. And make him feel comfortable; we have a long way to go." With that said, he slammed closed the other half, ceasing all sources of light into complete darkness. It was then I allowed myself to shut my eyes and fall limp helplessly. The world was stolen from me and what remained faded away.


End file.
